


estrus

by n_kei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: Mark, a leopard cat hybrid, thinks life is pretty smooth-sailing, until he gets hit by estrus, then gets completely knocked off his feet by a six-foot-something of solid Yukhei Wong.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorshownu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/gifts).



Mark is a regimented, studious, predictable leopard cat hybrid. He wakes up to the alarm set for 6 am, brushes his teeth and goes for a morning jog every day, before packing a lunch (or when he feels particularly spontaneous, will put away a ten dollar bill to buy lunch) and heading off to school. School- as in university.

He doesn’t look it, but he’s graduated high school and has spent a year and a half in university already. And if that isn’t enough, he is a part of an impressive list of clubs and extracurricular groups- “Just out of curiosity, y’know?” He says with a sheepish scratch to the back of his head, like he isn’t working himself to death.

He delivers results. His scores are high and impressive, so much that it inspires everyone around him to do better, too.

Only his close friends are aware of his biology, it’s just not something he parades around. After all, if someone came up to you and admitted that fluffy ears and a tail can spring out from their bodies at mere thought, you’d probably look them weird too.

Plus, hybrids aren’t common to begin with, and cat hybrids even less so. So an endangered cat hybrid like him would definitely not go unnoticed if he presented himself, and it’s a kind of attention he doesn’t care to deal with. So he tries to play it down- ignores the scent of Jisung’s stinky feet until it gets too unbearable, pretends to be scared when Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun round the corner to attack him with birthday beats and cake, and stops himself from purring when Donghyuck absentmindedly plays with the soft tufts of hair at the base of his neck.

Jaemin is also a half-cat hybrid, a lynx to be exact, so he can relate to Mark in some ways. While he doesn’t fully transform the way Mark does, but he does have heightened senses, and makes sure Jisung knows the state of his feet whenever he gets the chance, which normally ends in a tumble-fight.

Jisung, unfortunately, does not have the grace of a cat, and gets dominated when said tumble-fights happen. He learns to keep his temper in check when Jaemin tests his patience.

Mark watches the scenes unfold with thinly-veiled amusement as he eats his birthday cake. He’s just turned 19, legal, by the country’s standards, to purchase alcohol, have consented sex, and get married. A newly branded adult. He licks the cream off the plastic fork, and laughs loudly when Jaemin pins Jisung down with his superior strength.

Then Jeno kicks them apart as Renjun orders Chenle to clean the table while he sets up the PS4 for some good ol’ movie time.

They're a strange band of friends who met out of coincidental circumstances. Renjun and Chenle went to the same elementary school and met in ESL classes while their classmates took normal English classes. And Renjun met Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck at Kumon, where Donghyuck routinely sleeps through and gets the best marks, Renjun coming in a close second, and Jaemin and Jeno being not competitive enough to fight for third place, too busy playing Fire Emblem under their desks. One day, Chenle drags a small, lanky reluctant boy claiming he found a puppy, and Jisung started hanging out with them from that day on. As for Mark and Donghyuck, they've been friends since they were young- they started out as family friends that grew closer.

Particularly once, when Donghyuck stood beside Mark, telling Mark's bullies in a low, steady voice that if making fun of a person’s differences is what makes them happy, then they haven't much of a meaning in life.

What? They were strong words coming from a 11 year old’s mouth.

Due to his advanced book-smart, Donghyuck skips a grade to Mark’s year, where they dominate different classes with the highest scores, and end up going to the same university, though he’s majoring in Business Management while Donghyuck is on his steadfast way to becoming a doctor. How a lazy person can save lives is beyond Mark, but he’s sure Donghyuck won’t risk a person’s life for his personal comfort… or so he hopes.

Back to the current moment. It’s Mark’s 19th birthday, and he sections a chunk of his evening to spend with his friends as opposed to attending to all one million of university obligations. Because, you know, he doesn’t actually want to die from being overworked at 19.

Since everyone else is too young to purchase alcohol, and Mark is too straight-laced to be the enabler of the group, the night ends earlier and everyone leaves his apartment before 11 pm, hustled out by the ever-dependable Renjun.

By 11:30 pm, Mark is getting ready for bed when he feels a twinge of something just under his skin, like an allergic reaction. He frowns, thinking back to the pizza and fried chicken they ordered and wonders if there was something in there that wasn’t there before, or if he’d suddenly develop an allergy. He takes an allergy medicine tablet with water and waits.

Ten minutes later, the twinge under his skin hasn’t dissipated. In fact, it’s run amok through his veins, not unlike fire ants, if being attacked by fire ants means burning all over. He’s freaking out a bit now, and wondering if this is normal, or if he’s allergic to the allergy medicine too. He’s dizzy and can’t walk straight, but there’s a doctor’s office that accepts walk-ins and closes at midnight at the base of his building, so he might be able to squeeze in quickly and get it checked.

He quickly pulls on his jacket, the motion triggers another wave of nausea, and this time, the pit of his stomach feels engulfed in flames, and somewhere lower, a tinge of arousal.

_Oh god, really? Get a hold of yourself and go see a doctor._

He briefly wonders if this is what happens when you’re overworked before you turn 19.

He pulls his sneakers on sloppily, and as he pulls the door open, another wave of heat hits him, clawing from his stomach up to his throat.

_Cold air._

_I need cold air._

He tears the door open now, jogging in zig-zag pattern to the elevator, and when that takes too long to reach the 9th floor, he goes to the stairs instead, a strange impatience taking over his normally calm nerves. His mind is fighting between going to the doctor’s office or outside, but he has a sinking feeling that he might not get to either of those in time.

With a heave, he pulls the door open and starts rushing down the stairs.

9…

8…

The sensations are becoming overwhelming now, there are beads of sweat dotting his forehead and his lithe body is shaking uncontrollably, but he grits his teeth and pushes on.

7…

…

6...

_Fuck._

At the next turn, Mark holds himself by the handrails, taking in big gulps of air. His vision is blurring, he’s sweating buckets, and he can’t see. Everything hurts and he’s painfully hard.

_What a way to go._

Just as his legs give away, a door to the staircase slams open, somewhere upstairs, and someone shouts a concerned, “Hey! Anyone there?”

Mark squeezes his eyes shut, summons the focus and energy to push the air out of his lungs, hoping his lips and vocal cords are still functional. “Yes! I’m,” He wheezes. “Sixth…”

He hears cursing, and someone’s running up the stairs immediately. A tall person, through his blurry vision. A tall person with a deep voice and smelling like amber and spices… something dark and altogether too enticing and overwhelming… Mark lets out a low groan.

“Shit.” The man curses. It’s a low voice, almost like a purr in and of itself. “Hey. Can you hear me?”

It’s too hard to focus on speaking now, so Mark responds with a weak nod.

“Dude. You’re like, going into heat.”

...

If he didn’t feel like he was about to die, Mark would be laughing.

Then he remembers his biology, and wants to cry instead.

“F-fuck’s sakes.” He manages to hiss out.

“The doctor’s office downstairs doesn’t have what you need. Hold on let me-” And the taller man reaches under Mark’s armpits and heaves him up. “Holy shit, you’re so light. Do you even eat?”

Mark shoots the man a weak glare. _This is really not the time-_

The arousal pangs hit him again and his body doubles over, curling into a ball, and he lets out another long groan. It does not sound like his own voice.

“Fuck. It might be too late for that. Dude. I-”

The tall man stumbles on his words for a moment, looking at Mark’s small figure curled on the stairs, and cusses loudly.

“Please don’t hate me for this. I really don’t want you to go crazy.” He says finally, and scoops Mark’s shaking form into his arms. Mark, for the most part, is in too much hormonal cramping pain to complain, but he’s starting to have an idea of where this is going.

The man, now seen up-close, looks younger than he first thought. His skin is tanned and smooth, his eyes are gold with flecks of red and brown and Mark inhales in surprise-

He’s also a hybrid.

“I know you’re still with me, just hold on, okay? I um, I can-” He pauses, chewing his lip in a slight hesitation. “I’ll help you with this. You need to trust me though. Okay?”

Mark gives a weak nod, then realizes that in the haze, his ears and tail have appeared, stretching the skin and bones around his jaw and tailbone painfully. Involuntary transformations are the worst. He closes his eyes and counts to ten, again and again, trying to even his breathing as the world spins around him, the only sensations that he registers are the brush of skin on skin and the growing wetness between his legs.

“My name is Yukhei, by the way.” The man rambles, swinging open the staircase door with difficulty, and immediately makes two sharp rights to what Mark assumes is his apartment. “You can call me Lucas, if that’s too hard to pronounce. I’m a first year transfer student from Hong Kong University. I’m majoring in life sciences with the intention of specializing in hybrid studies-” And at this point Mark is literally at his limit, so he growls.

“Oh my god just shut up.” And he gasps and heaves, arms holding clutching onto Yukhei- no Lucas- no Yukhei’s shoulders and the two freeze, because he’s rubbing his face drunkenly onto Yukhei and he smells too amazing and it’s all too fucking much. The apartment door closes behind them with a soft click.

“Oh. Okay yeah. I just thought you’d like an intro- well. We’ll get to that later. You know what’s going to happen, right?” Yukhei stumbles over his words, looking at Mark hesitantly, expectantly. Mark blushes, the first conscious blush that makes his face so hot he can feel his brain burn.

“Yes.” He croaks weakly.

“And your consent…?”

_It’s not how he’d imagine his first, but he’s not about to complain when he feels like he’s about to die._

He nods. “Yes, okay.”

His clothes come off quickly after in a soft whimper, and Yukhei slowly settles on top of the other. Mark, for the most part, is emitting a low sound of want from his vocal cords, then he realizes he’s actually _purring_ , by gods. He flushes a deep red, half from embarrassment, half from the biological need-

“Wow, I didn’t know you’d be this pretty.” Yukhei whispers, enraptured, with a curious blush dusting his cheeks...

Wha?...

He quickly leans in, guiding Mark’s hands around his neck, pulling his body close.

“C-can we kiss?” He asks almost shyly.

But Mark’s already made the decision, pressing his lips- and more importantly, their tongues together as he licks and bites and moves underneath Yukhei. He pulls the other down, arching his back to slot their bodies as close as he can, becoming quickly addicted to the smoky taste of the man above him, something like dark amber and cedarwood, sweet and burning and natural and dangerous. The heated skin pressed onto his slightly colder one makes him shiver, and he moans and paws at the loose black sweatpants on the other.

At that point, Yukhei growls, deep and with an edge of warning, and pushes Mark roughly onto the mattress, gold eyes glinting with a power and control, and somewhere inside Mark is an urge to submit and let go.

For a tense moment, neither of them say anything. Mark is sprawled on the white sheets, tail a fluffy spotted golden brown, pupils dilated and ears fluffy and perked. He smells like a saccharine scent of syrup, a scent that feeds Yukhei’s arousal even further. Then Yukhei feels himself shift, too. His features sharpen a little, a long striped tail grows from his tailbone, and round, black-tipped ears replace his own.

Without warning, Yukhei pounces on the other, attaching his lips onto the pulse at the crook of Mark’s shoulder and neck. Mark’s yelp blends into a moan as his hips twitch. Yukhei licks the sensitive spot there, and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Mark pulls him closer again, eager for the contact, eyes completely glazed with an urgent pleasure of wantwant _want_. Yukhei catches sight and groans into the pulse. He kicks his pants off quickly, his own erection hanging hot and heavy between his legs, and flips Mark over who, for the most part, heeds to his biological needs and pushes his hips up, wordlessly asking for what his body needs.

“Oh god,” Yukhei croaks.

In this position, Mark’s scent becomes even stronger, attacking Yukhei’s senses and triggering his deep purrs. He hovers over the smaller body, tucking Mark underneath him and intertwining their tails as his holds Mark’s hips in a bruising grip, breathing deeply.

“You smell so fucking good…” He growls in an almost plea, and Mark moans in reply.

A rough finger darts to the small entrance that’s undoubtedly slippery and wet, and Yukhei lets out a soft breath of surprise. Then he sinks another finger inside, biting back a groan when the body accepts him, hot and slick and soft.

Mark lets out what can only be described as a mewl and Yukhei feels his vision sharpen onto the lithe figure before him, his fingers prod deeper and pressing about, looking to find the small-

“Mmh!” Mark cries in muffled exclamation.

The muscles around Yukhei’s fingers tighten almost painfully, and he hisses and withdraws his fingers. The liquid is undeniably a lubricant, and so fucking addictive and sweet- he doesn't wait any longer. Mark squeezes his eyes shut as Yukhei pushes in slowly, every painful inch stretching the very extremes of Mark’s core to the tilt, until he’s fully sheathed.

Mark whimpers.

Felines naturally have spines on their penises that biologically trigger ovulation through copulation; on hybrids, they are smaller, but exist nonetheless. So when Yukhei pushes into the tight ring of muscles, no matter how wet and prepared Mark is, it still hurts. Yukhei presses open-mouthed kisses right below his ear, licking the tender skin there as he thrusts shallowly, letting Mark adjust to the feeling but not willing to stay still, the urgency to bring Mark to completion buzzing restlessly in his blood.

Eventually, Mark makes a soft impatient sound, and Yukhei takes it as a sign to move. So he thrusts in faster and deeper, while a large hand reaches around to palm and tease Mark’s slender member, its tip sensitive and digging into the soft bedding. A hot pleasure coils in Mark’s abdomen now as he moans loudly into the pillow, then cranes his neck to watch Yukhei in a sort of buzzed, curious haze. Almost like a challenge of dominance.

Yukhei smirks.

In a smooth motion, he flips Mark over and collects both slender ankles in a ginormous hand, pushing them up and bending him almost double. He grinds his hips down, applying an almost painful pressure on Mark as he wraps his other hand around their hardness, and squeezes and twists rhythmically. The slickness on his member spreads across his hands and eases the movement. Mark groans wantonly in response, senses heightening even further, completely lost to the sensations.

In this position, Yukhei’s mouth captures Mark’s in a bruising kiss, licking and biting and sucking at the lips until they’re pink and wet and thoroughly ravished. Then he nips at the soft skin down Mark’s neck, trailing hot, biting kisses until he reaches his collar. Without pausing, he sucks on the unmarked skin there as his tail forces into Mark’s stretched orifice…

Mark yelps loudly in surprise.

“Wait- what are you-”

The fur on the tail absorbs a lot of the wetness and makes it almost painful as it thrusts back and forth. Yukhei responds by stroking faster and pressing deeper, aiming his tail to hit that sweet spot again and again-

“Don't move.” Growls a voice above him in low warning.

“Fu-fuck. Nnh. Yukhei-” Mark groans, his body drawing into a taut line as Yukhei continues to thrust deeper and faster into his soft body, grinding their cocks together as his hand squeezes and strokes them in the meager space between them. Mark’s arms instinctively reach up to pull Yukhei close, tongue searching tongue as they groan into a kiss that bleeds into two, and ten more, an intricate dance all on its own.

At a particular hard thrust, Mark accidentally bites too hard and Yukhei slowly draws back, a drip of blood rolling to his chin. Mark’s eyes glint in an almost feral light, and Yukhei’s pupils become slits.

“Mark.” He purrs in drunk delight.

“Yukhei-” He whimpers, and feels an emptiness as the tail rips out without warning, only to be replaced by Yukhei’s member that swells bigger and harder than ever. The combined pain and pleasure has Mark arching his back, making loud whining sounds at the back of his throat. “Close, I'm getting close Yukhei- I-”

Then Yukhei bites down his shoulder, drawing blood and a heat spreads from the spot, all the while his hand and thumb brushes the underside of his cock, and Mark comes. He lets out a loud moan, hips fluttering erratically as he pumps rope after rope onto himself, while the vise-like grip squeezes Yukhei so hard that it becomes too uncomfortable for him, and it’s only after Mark has begun to relax that he thrusts shallowly for a dozen more strokes before pressing deep and releasing into the wet warmth around him.

Beneath him, Mark passes out.

…

Mark feels a lick on the back of his neck when he comes to, the tongue so rough and frankly a little painful, which is probably why he snaps awake almost instantly, only to be hit with a disoriented feeling, like his mind is slowly clearing from a dark fuschia haze, neurons slowly fire up again.

At least he’s not sporting fluffy ears and a tail now.

“Hey.” Says a low voice from behind. How strange is it that he can feel the grumbling much more clearly than hearing it in his eardrums?

Even before Mark peels an eye open, he can feel a stinging sensation shooting through his pelvis and bites back a pained yelp. _Talk about impromptu fucks with random strangers._ How does one even damage control something like this?

Not to mention the heavy arm draped across his body, pulling him close to the body behind him- a body of someone he knows nothing about.

“How are you feeling?” Yukhei asks, while a cold nose presses on his shoulders as full lips press what can only be a kiss there.

It’s past midnight, and the room is dark and smells heavily of sex. Mark blushes, thankful for the dark that hides the colour on his cheeks. A light blinks from a cell phone- his, in fact- placed on the bedside table next to him. But he doesn’t need the light to see in the dark, and neither does Yukhei.

Mark slowly, gingerly turns around and catches sight of round gold orbs, bright and unwavering, staring protectively at him, and shivers against his will.

Mark stammers. “I’m- um. Uh. Hi, I’m Mark. I’m sor-”

Yukhei places a finger on his lips, silencing him. His full lips pull into a childish grin as he says, “Shh. I know. It’s okay.”

 _What?_ Mark blinks, perplexed. “It is? What is? I don’t routinely sleep with strangers. I- it was the heat. I didn’t know-”

He watches the other for a moment, the next words catching in his throat as he catches a shadow cast on the pair of golden eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came. He shakes his head. It’s probably the residue hormones in his blood that’s affecting his vision.

“I know. I think I was there when we took care of that.” Yukhei replies, a teasing smile in place. He places a freakishly large hand on Mark’s cheek, drawing a line from his ear to his chin, staring deeply into his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

A frown creases Mark’s forehead as he finds the words to speak. This is getting weirdly intimate, especially with a complete stranger. He shrinks back from the touch. “I’m… dizzy, I feel kind of light-headed, I think. I’m really sorry about this. Thank you for- uhm, taking care of it but I really should get going-”

Yukhei raises a hand in pause. “You can stay the night, if you want. I don’t think you should move about anyway. Or that you can.” The teasing grin appears again, a little smaller now, and Mark almost rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure I can take care of myself. It’s nothing I haven’t- well.” He pauses, choosing the right words. “The pain isn’t so bad.” He says finally. The smile slips from Yukhei’s face, a frown replacing it as he eyes Mark intently.

“Then. Do you need help going home?” He sits up, his bare chest is smooth planes under the moonlight. Mark averts his gaze.

“I- um.” He sits up too, and winces as he does. A hand reaches to cover the bite mark on his shoulder in surprise. “Ow. What-?”

“Shit.” Yukhei looks genuinely worried and apologetic. “I’m so sorry. It’s really bad, isn’t it? I should’ve had more self control… but I just- I smelled the heat and knew you needed help and I didn’t know what else to do. The suppressants I have are for my breed only, and you definitely need a different dose anyway seeing how small you are- and you’re so- you’re so-” Yukhei struggles for words as he watches Mark helplessly for a moment, who stares back with an open and curious gaze, despite the circumstances.

“Nevermind.” He says finally, ducking his head. “Ignore everything I said. Just please, don’t move, I feel like you might break if you do. I’ll sleep on the couch. Sorry for making this super uncomfortable.” He hurries out of bed, not even bothering to cover himself as he picks up the black sweatpants from the ground.

“-wait! Hold on!” Mark calls out.

Yukhei turns around meets Mark’s eyes almost cautiously. “Yeah?”

Mark diverts his eyes, face bright red as he clears his throat nervously. “Dude, way to make a decision without my input.” Mark ignores the twinge of pain when he shifts his shoulder. “I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome as it is. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. This feels… um. I mean. I should go home. I only live a couple floors up I think-”

“I’ll carry you.” Yukhei says immediately, then realizes his words and clears his throat immediately. “I mean. I can help you. That is, if you don’t mind. But I just really don’t think you should be walking anywhere. And also-”

He shoots Mark an embarrassed look and ducks his head. “If you… it’s your first heat, isn’t it? It may not be over. Feline cycles can last up to a week. So it’s probably best to stay put until it’s either over, or until you get a hold of suppressants for someone your size-”

Mark glowers. “Alright, enough about my size. I may not be ten feet tall, but I’m not _that_ small either-”

Yukhei shakes his head and pushes on. “No, I mean, point is, even you don’t know about your breed’s cycle, so it’s best to be with someone who can at least take care of you, so you don’t end up dying in the staircase again.” He says, concerned eyes already gauging of Mark’s response.

Mark chews his lip, and after a long moment of consideration he shakes his head, stubborn as a bull.

“Where do you get your suppressants from?” He asks instead.

Yukhei frowns. “There’s a doctor’s office and pharmacy on the east end. I’ve been all my life. I can give you the address- actually, I can bring you there.” He offers readily, eagerness spelling through the lines of his body- _and how is he still wearing_ **_nothing_** ** _?_**

Mark shakes his head, hands fidgeting with the soft comforter around him. “Address is good, thank you… and I’m so sorry about this. I didn’t realize I could get heats. It hit me so suddenly-”

“It’s okay. You really don’t need to apologize. It’s a biological reaction.” Yukhei responds, waving a hand casually, but Mark sees the troubled look in his eyes.

An awkward silence falls upon them.

“Can… you pass me my clothes?” Mark asks quietly.

“Oh! Shit yeah, sorry, where are my manners.” Yukhei pulls on his sweatpants and collects Mark's clothes from the ground, looking away as he gently passes them to the boy on the bed.

“Thanks.” Mark mutters quietly.

With Yukhei somewhat clothed now, he chances a closer look for the first time.

_Oh._

He's handsome. A head of black brown hair, large, playful, intelligent eyes, and full lips. Mark ducks his head again. _For crying out loud, why did he have to look so useless in front of someone so handsome?_

He quickly pulls his clothes on and slips off the bed, almost losing his balance but managing to catch himself in time. He eyes warily at Yukhei outstretched hand, then back at Yukhei’s face. “I'll be fine.” He says in his most convincing voice.

Yukhei doesn't believe a lick of it, but he doesn't know what else to do, so he keeps his thoughts to himself.

“Okay,” he says uselessly.

They shuffle to the door, and Mark pulls on his shoes awkwardly without bending over too much. Yukhei opens the door and looks back at Mark, momentarily concerned. “Are you sure-”

“Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll be fine from here.” Mark says quickly, bowing his head and making his way out.

“Then- um. Your number.” Yukhei starts. Mark stops in his tracks and looks back. “-for the suppressant medication... doctor… pharmacy.” Yukhei mumbles.

“Give me yours.” Mark says, his phone already in hand. Yukhei recites his number, and Mark types it diligently into his phone. When he hits save, Yukhei opens his mouth again.

“I’ll see you around then?” He says, with a hopeful tone to his voice.

Mark nods slowly. “Sure.” Mark says, then half-stumbles, half-walks to the direction of the elevators, and realizes he’s on the 3rd floor.

Yukhei smelled him from three floors down. He bites his lip and tries to keep everything together, but just barely. He waits until he enters the elevator before leaning against the wall for support, breathing loudly through his nose. God but it hurts. Though it’s better than feeling like he’s being burned alive, so he really shouldn't complain.

Hobbling back into his apartment, he takes two painkillers, washes it down with some water, and slips into his bed.

What a start to his 19th year of life.

-

It’s not until a few days later when he runs into Yukhei again, this time on campus. The taller man sticks out like a sore thumb in the masses. His low but bright, booming voice, brash behaviour and ridiculous height earns him many looks, some out of annoyance, most out of awe. He’s all of the big gestures, the endless energy, a kit in a tiger’s body.

Mark doesn’t notice him at first, he never does when it comes to other students, but the taller man sees him then pushes his way through the campus park clearing, shouting a rather loud, “Hey Mark!” Though really, the distance doesn’t actually require raising his voice.

Mark winces, recognizing the voice and scent before he even turns around.

“Hey.” He greets the other evenly.

Although Yukhei calls out first, he’s somehow taken back and pauses for a few moments before he grins widely and asks, “How’s it going man?”

“It’s… going fine. You?” Mark spares a small smile. He’s making his way to his class, in the Social Sciences Building halfway across campus.

“I’m great! I’m great.” Yukhei says good-naturedly. “Actually, it’s a good thing I bumped into you! I was starting to worry about- um. You know.” He gives a meaningful look at Mark, who ducks his head and tries to stop blushing at the memory. “You never texted me back.” He says without blame.

“Ah. Yeah. About that.” Mark scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I actually didn’t have any more um. Incidents. So it slipped my mind entirely.” He chuckles. “Thanks for reminding me. I’ll text you now.”

He moves off to the side, pausing his tracks to find Yukhei’s name at the bottom of his contacts list, and types a quick message. Yukhei catches himself staring for a little too long, and clears his throat and looks away nervously.

A moment later, his phone buzzes. “I got your message!” He exclaims loudly, grinning again.

Mark forces out a bigger smile. “Yeah, technology, pretty neat, right?” He says lamely.

Yukhei blinks at him, then clutches his stomach as he doubles in laughter. It’s almost like everything about him is extra dramatic. How was that even funny?

“So whereabouts are you going?” He says finally, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Um. Class. At the Social Sciences Building.” Mark replies, nodding his head to a general direction.

“That way? I’m going that way too! Let me walk with you.” Yukhei says, already taking steps in the direction. Mark blinks after him for a few moments, before hurrying beside him. It’s not easy to keep up with someone whose strides are major increments longer than yours.

“Do you have a class there too?” Mark asks.

“Um. Yeah, sure. Sorta.” Yukhei answers vaguely. Mark frowns, but doesn’t press.

They walk for a minute in silence, Mark racking up his brain to think of something to say, and Yukhei seemingly content with just putting one foot in front of the other.

“So-”  
“Hey do you-”

Mark stills, chewing his bottom lip in hesitation. Yukhei follows the motion with his eyes, temporarily distracted, before snapping to and clears his throat loudly. “I was gonna say. Do you want to grab lunch after or something?” He fidgets with the strap on his shoulder.

Mark looks at him incredulously.

“Just. Ah. To make sure you’re eating good. You’re really thin. You’re really light, too.” Yukhei finishes quickly, jaws clicking together in a loud pop.

“Are you taking a jab at my size again?” Mark frowns. “Also, you know you’re not obligated to take care of me, right? It was just the one time.” Mark says, disbelief and curiosity in his eyes, though his cheeks do pink a little.

Yukhei opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish. “I-I know. Um. This isn’t some kind of obligation game, I just- want to get some food with you? That’s okay, right?”

He’s looking back now, because Mark has stopped walking a few paces ago, eyeing at him like he’s a difficult puzzle to solve. As Mark catches up to Yukhei again, some kind of idea dawns in his mind.

“You’re not after my bloodline, are you?” He asks, eyes narrowed.

Now it’s Yukhei’s time to be thrown out of the loop. “Bloodline? What?”

“Leopard cat hybrid.” Mark says, pointing to himself. “This isn’t some weird breeding thing, is it? Because I’m not a female, nor have female reproductive organs, and I’m not going to change my sex to have offsprings. I just want to live a normal life.” He says very seriously, pinning Yukhei with a look, who takes a small step back, overwhelmed at the ferocity.

“I’m a South China Tiger. What’s your point?” Yukhei stammers. “There are no ulterior motives. Well, not really. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Like, wellbeing and all. Do you really see no reason for me to want to have lunch with you?”

Mark tilts his head sideways. “Why would you?”

The question renders Yukhei speechless.

Mark shakes his head dismissively. “It doesn’t matter. I already have a prior arrangement, so I can’t join you for lunch.” He says.

“Oh.” Yukhei shuffles on his feet, not knowing what to say. Mark watches on and wonders if rejection ever happens to the taller man.

“Hey Mark.” Calls out a familiar voice.

Mark doesn’t turn around as he says, “Hey, Donghyuck.” Nor does he move when Donghyuck wraps an arm securely around his middle, pulling their hips together.

Yukhei watches the exchange with a small frown.

“A new friend?” Donghyuck asks, almost teasingly if his tone is anything to go by. Which… what?

“Yeah.”  
“No.”

Mark meets Yukhei’s gaze in surprise- _He thinks they’re friends?_ -before turning to Donghyuck. “Acquaintances. Met through a random... circumstance.” He explains lamely, and smiles lightly at the other.

Donghyuck hums thoughtfully, the smile plastered on his face too disarming to be genuine, and he gives Yukhei a once-over. “I’m Donghyuck. Nice to meet you.” He stretches a hand out.

Yukhei meets it in a firm grip, eyes tearing from the hand around Mark’s waist to Donghyuck’s face. “I’m Yukhei.” He tries for an easy-going smile.

“Cool. Well, Mark and I have class now, so we better get going. Right, Mark?”

“Uh. Yeah.” He turns to Yukhei, who looks almost lost. “I’ll see you around?”

Yukhei’s lips form a thinned smile as he nods and waves at the other two, pushing back the hybrid instincts to tear Donghyuck’s arm away from his- no. Not his. From Mark. He breathes deeply for a moment, before shoving his hand in his pocket and stalking away.

He’s not sulking. He’s not. He’s not wondering if Mark is busy having lunch with Donghyuck, if they’re more than just friends. He’s not the least bit curious who Donghyuck is to Mark, that Mark allows this casual display of skinship, completely at ease and unfazed, but when Yukhei so much as asks him to have lunch-

Okay, that’s an unfair comparison.

But he’s never been rejected before. Wait- does this even count as a rejection?

... _God damnit._

So maybe he’s been crushing on Mark ever since he’s laid eyes upon the other, spotting the shorter male some paces away from him one day last year, his clean and sweet hybrid scent almost like an addiction that feeds a craving Yukhei never realize he had.

As he asks around the student body, he realizes that Mark has his fingers in all sorts of pies, and is equal parts of kind, hard working, and inspirational with supportive leadership qualities, which often leads to stretching himself far too thin to be comfortable, or strictly conducive to health. For most people, anyway. But not Mark. He somehow juggles and handles everything like a champ. The fondness and respect Yukhei has for the other grow steadily in his chest.

And yet... They’ve never talked, even when they live in the same building, mere floors apart. Yukhei’s never had the courage. Not until that night.

He could smell Mark’s heat from a mile away. Cement walls did nothing to block the sweet scent. At first he thought Mark had it under control - (maybe he forgot to take the suppressants) -but when the scent grew stronger and stronger without being addressed, he quested the scent with a frown and growing concern.

He would’ve never expected to see Mark curled at the stairs platform on the 6th floor, clutching onto himself as the youthful but strong hormones course through his body. Yukhei himself has never experienced anything like it, his first heat was supposed to happen at age 16, and he took suppressants to stave off the reproduction urges. Mark seemed like he was about to expel the last of water through every pore of his body; he was sweating so much.

Yukhei acted quickly, knowing time was literally of essence when a heat hits this hard, especially this late into development. So Mark was a late bloomer, go figure.

With Mark’s consent, a strong possessive feeling surges through Yukhei’s veins as he helps him to completion. Mark's taste was addictive, and he got more than a little carried away when he bit Mark’s shoulder to hold him in place as he came- he’s just as inexperienced, he didn’t know his hybrid instincts would take over either.

It's just. That all seems to mean nothing to Mark now, who is acting like the episode was an inconvenience more than anything else. And if he's already on his way to get the suppressants, Yukhei might never-

No. That's wrong too. He doesn't want an excuse to approach the other, he just wants to talk to him normally. Is that so hard?

Evidently, seeing as he's not in any of the clubs Mark is in and is not a part of his band of close friends, Mark will be as oblivious as ever to any social advances. He huffs in frustration.

As for Donghyuck...

He knows of Donghyuck, knows that he and Mark are close, and he’s almost sure Donghyuck is studying life science like himself, while Mark is in some kind of business major, and talking to people and making lasting impressions become second nature. Though, he doesn’t seem like he has many close friends, except for Donghyuck. Yukhei frowns.

_Acquaintances..._

He doesn't think of this is a rejection. Maybe Mark just doesn't realize people want to spend time with him because they genuinely enjoy his company or something. Yukhei can prove him wrong, he knows he can do it. He’ll make it his personal goal to greet and spend as much time as he can with the other.

-

“He’s stalking you.” Donghyuck announces suddenly. Mark doesn't pretend ignorance as to what Donghyuck is talking about because after all, Yukhei is not exactly one for subtlety. So instead, he gives a half-hearted shrug as he bites into his sandwich.

They’re in a small unused lecture hall, meeting up to study (mostly Mark) and eat their lunches together. And apparently catching up with gossip, if Donghyuck’s line of questioning is anything to go by.

“Maybe he’s stalking _you_.” Mark says, avoiding the stare that Donghyuck is shooting at his head.

“It’s been two weeks. If he’s not in class, he’s with you, _walking you to your next class_. What’s going on?” Donghyuck presses. When Mark shrugs again, he makes an impatient sound and pulls the sandwich from his open mouth.

Mark glares at Donghyuck and tugs his sandwich hand free. “Dude, let me eat my lunch in peace.”

“There’s something though, isn’t there?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “We’ve been friends for thirteen years, you can’t hide this forever.” He exclaims loudly.

Mark sighs explosively, which isn’t uncommon in their interactions. What is, are the small pink spots dotting his cheeks. “It’s a long story.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Thirteen years, Mark. Do you know how many hours is in a year? Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty. I bet this will take less than a minute. So just talk.”

"Well."

"...Mark."

Mark gives it a long moment of thought before speaking, cheeks inflamed now. “Yukhei is also a hybrid. He walked in on me as I was going into heat and… um. Helped me with it.”

Donghyuck freezes, looking at him like he’s grown another head. Finally, he finds his voice. “You waited **two weeks** to tell me about this?? Why didn’t you mention anything before!” He screeches.

Mark coughs into his fist. “Uh. I haven’t had an incident since then… and then school got busy again so I… forgot?” He winces, looking at Donghyuck’s growing murderous look.

“Dude. _Dude_. What the actual fuck are you fucking serious?”

“I know, I know. I should take better care of myself.” Mark ducks his head in guilt, then shoots Donghyuck a sneaky, sheepish glance. “But that’s why I have you around as my trusty health provider, right?”

Donghyuck shoves his face away. “I’m a first year life science _student_ , not a fully licensed doctor. Don’t put this kind of pressure on me.” He grumbles, still miffed. “I can’t believe you. How did it slip your mind to not take suppressants during your heat? It’s not like you to forget something so important… unless.” Mark blushes deeply, and Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “No. Fucking. Way. You’re a late-!”

“You _don’t_ have to make such a big deal out of this. I’ll get the suppressants when I have time and it’ll be under control.” Mark mumbles into his sandwich.

“Yeah, except you’re missing the _tiny_ detail that _you never have free time, Mark Lee._ ” Donghyuck grounds out, looking at his friend in frustration.

“I’ll make time for it.” Mark replies distractedly.

“Sure. Prove it to me, then. Do you know how often your breed enters heat a year?”

“I don’t know. Once? Twice?”

“You wish. Each cycle can be anywhere between 3 to 9 weeks, and you wasted two of them already. If you don’t get it within today or tomorrow, I’m gonna go with you.” Donghyuck frowns, then an evil grin appears. “Actually, I have an even better idea.”

He darts out of the room before Mark has a chance to react, and minutes later, Mark catches a whiff of a familiar scent behind the closed doors and his eyes widen.

But then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Ever since that day, Yukhei has taken to staying close to Mark, even when he's not in class or travelling between classes. He's known, of course, that the taller would be a few rooms down from his when he's eating lunch, a few aisles away in the library when he's studying. He's never too far.

“I can't believe you, you little shit.” He whispers, betrayal clear on his face when Yukhei emerges from behind the doors.

Yukhei approaches Mark with a smile and a spring to his steps. “Hey Mark, Donghyuck told me-”

“You know you can just ignore him.” Mark says hurriedly. Yukhei frowns.

“But he said-”

“I'll get it today. After class. Alone. I'll cancel my plans.” Mark glares at a spot on the ground, steadfastly ignoring the other man in the room. “I don't need to be babysat.” He grits out.

“It's not babysitting. He said you wanted company, I thought-”

Mark bristles. “That is definitely not the case. There's still a week left to get the medication, and that is if my breed’s cycle hits at 3 weeks. I don't need-”

“Dude, what the hell man. I’m just trying to help. Chill.” Yukhei growls, feeling his temper rising.

Mark glares back defiantly. “I _AM_ chill. I have this under control. I don't need you-”

“You didn't even know you were in heat last time when I smelled serious whiffs from you the entire day, Mark. I doubt you know as much about your body as you claim to.” Yukhei shoots back, a dangerous edge to his voice as he stands taller, taking a step towards Mark. “I'm not doing this because of obligation. I want to go because I genuinely fucking care. Is that so hard to believe?”

Mark’s eyes harden and he stands to his full height too, taking a step forward to mirror Yukhei. “Yes, it is! I know nothing about you and vice versa, and yet we slept together. I don't care for a relationship like that-”

Yukhei makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, sounding suspiciously like a roar. The hairs on Mark’s arm stand up, his transformed ears perk and alert. His heart beats quickly in his chest, with his fight or flight instincts going haywire. “Why do you think I've been trying to talk to you this whole time? I _want_ to get to know you. I want for you to get to know me too, but I won't ask that much from you. I know you're busy with your schooling and meetings and extracurricular obligations-”

“Don't drag my education into this.” Mark says icily. He jumps to his feet and hastily packs his backpack and pulls his hood up. “I’ll deal with this myself. I've had enough of this bullshit, I’m going. And stop following me.”

He hurries his way to the set of doors on the other side, but Yukhei’s hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks, the smell of burnt amber and cedarwood invades his senses.

“Let. Go.” He growls, voice quiet and threatening.

“We’re not done here.” Yukhei replies, equally soft and deadly.

Mark shakes the hand off and twists around, only to come face to face with chest and collar, and has to look up to meet Yukhei’s gaze. That pisses him off even more. He takes a step back, a hand pressing against the door handle. It clicks open and Yukhei narrows his eyes further.

“Fine. You know what? I'll get it now.” He spits, anger making his eyes glint ember-red. “So you can go back to minding your own business and leave me the fuck alone.” He turns to leave the room, but Yukhei pulls the handle back, catching Mark’s body in recoil, and in a smooth motion pins his shoulders to the wall.

Mark freezes, feeling the air getting knocked out of his lungs, and catches Yukhei’s eyebrows furrow into deep grooves, eyes narrow, hiding livid orbs of gold. “What the fuck is your problem? I just wanted to talk to you. And you still haven’t answered my questions. Why do you have a problem with me caring about you? Why not Donghyuck? What do you have against me?”

Mark’s nostrils flare, pupils narrow to slits of black. He lets out a warning snarl.

“Don’t touch me.”

Immediately, Yukhei lets go, but he doesn’t take a step back, doesn’t break eye contact. Their proximity keeps Mark pinned to the wall, and he’s using it to his advantage.

“There. Now answer my question.”

“I owe you nothing. Step away and leave me the fuck alone.” Mark repeats.

“Mark.”

“Yukhei.”

“I’m not moving until you answer. And if you try to run away, I’ll do the same thing again.” Yukhei sneers. “You have more to lose, with all your responsibilities, obligations, deadlines and meetings. I have nothing of that sort, I can be here all day.”

Mark’s about to scream in frustration, but he pushes the urge down, making futile attempts to calm his breathing. He’s never been this _angry_ before- at any one or thing-

“I don’t want to see you.” He sneers.

Yukhei doesn’t even flinch. “Why?” He asks.

Mark glares back. “You remind me of the one time I lost control to the hybrid.” He growls.

Yukhei blinks. “The hybrid _is_ a part of you.” He says incredulously.

Mark looks away, biting his lips. “I don’t care. I just want to be normal.”

Yukhei shakes his head, leaning forward from the force of the revelation. “You’re taking so much of your life for granted.”

Mark inhales sharply, then pins Yukhei with a glare. “Do you know what you’re talking about? You don’t even know anything about me.”

Yukhei pushes back. “I know enough to see the identity issues you’re struggling with. Is this why you didn’t have suppressants? You’ve been ignoring your biology the whole time, haven’t you?”

Mark looks down for a second, willing his heart to calm, before meeting Yukhei’s eyes in an impassive look, all emotions tucked carefully away. “First of all, I thought I didn’t need suppressants. Most hybrids display symptoms of heat soon after maturing, usually around 16. That never happened to me. Second, I’ll ignore what I ignore. I’ve told you to mind your own business, which you conveniently ignore as well, but at least I’m not doing anything to harm you.”

Yukhei is at a loss of words, struggling to stop himself from grabbing Mark by the shoulders and shaking some sense into him. “Mark, don’t do this. It’s a part of you, you can’t just push it down-” Yukhei starts.

Mark shoots an accusatory look at Yukhei. “Isn’t that what you do, though? Pushing away what makes you inherently hybrid, different? You’re the same as me. Worse, in fact. You’re taking suppressants to stop the effects of the heat-”

“Because it cripples me, the same way it does you, when I haven’t found someone I want to be with yet-” Yukhei interjects.

“Then you should understand exactly why I feel the way I do-” Mark interrupts.

“Then you should get where I’m coming from-” Yukhei says.

“But you make all these fucking assumptions when it can’t be further away from reality-”

“Because I care about your wellbeing and I just want you to be okay-”

“You know nothing.”  
“You don’t know anything.”

Yukhei pauses. They’re both out of breath, sizing each other up with anger and frustration. Finally, Yukhei lets out a loud growl and slams his fist into the wall beside Mark’s head. It would be more impressive if it left a dent, but the stone beneath doesn’t give. Mark rolls his eyes. He digs his shoulder into Yukhei, before quickly turning to the door.

“Mark.” Yukhei calls behind Mark. He doesn’t turn back.

“What.” He says, voice coarse.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't want to come off as presumptuous- I just worry that- about you.” Yukhei says almost painfully.

Mark pauses for a minute, and shakes his head. “I’ll get the suppressants tonight. So keep your worries to yourself. What happened last time won’t happen again.” Then he leaves.

Yukhei feels like a hole was punched into his heart.


	2. 02

It’s not often that he finds himself at the doctor’s office, let alone a hybrid’s specialist’s office, so he’s understandably nervous. He sits on the patient chair while the doctor talks about the drug and side effects, to prepare him in the event of a bad reaction or an allergy.

“The less serious side effects range from cramps, dizziness, vomiting, cold sweat, loss of appetite, nausea, and headaches. In more severe cases, you may experience migraines, inability to control moods and emotions, severe weight loss or gain and sleeplessness.” The doctor lists in an even, professional tone.

Mark wills himself to stop fidgeting, and gives a tight nod.

“I’ll prescribe you with one dose as trial, to see how the drug works. Ingest orally when you start feeling the beginning stirrings of estrus. If all goes well, meaning minimal side effects and no burning sensation, I will write a 4 month dosage for you, and keep your health monitored throughout. Otherwise, we can look into other methods. Does that sound good?”

“Yes… I think?” Mark nods nervously.

“By the way, Mark?” The doctor looks up from typing some notes into her computer.

His ear twitches. “Yes?”

“It’s a good thing you recognized the signs and came today.” The doctor notes with a small, impersonal smile. “Most don’t know what they’re feeling when it’s their first heat.”

Mark frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You must’ve felt the beginning stirrings, right?” The doctor raises an eyebrow, eyes sharp and intelligent, with a glint of lime green. “Your estrus is starting soon, probably in the next day or two. So it was a good call to come before it happened.” She says.

Something inside Mark freezes. Moments later, he manages a pained smile. “Ah, yeah. Something like that.” He chuckles awkwardly.

“If you’d like, and have the time, you can visit me tomorrow or the day after, so I can monitor how your body is taking the drug.” She offers. “It’s uncommon for someone to experience their first heat at 19, but you are a rare breed, with a different physiology, and nature does work in different, unpredictable ways.” She hands him a card. “My office number is written on the card, and I’ve noted my personal number in case of emergency. Don’t hesitate to call, I’m here to help.”

Mark receives the card with both hands, looking at it with an expression of unease.

He considers whether he should reveal that this isn’t his first heat… but it’s probably not a good idea, unless he wants some talking down to. Then he's struck with another thought.

“Doctor… Lee?”

“Yes?”

Mark stretches the stitches of his sleeve. “Have you ever encountered hybrids who cannot sense their own estruses? Estri?”

Doctor Lee looks at Mark in surprise, but nods nonetheless. “I have encountered a few in my experience, yes.” She says slowly. “Why do you ask?”

Mark hesitates, eyeing at a scientific illustration of a hybrid’s full skeleton on the wall. “I don’t think I can sense mine.” He admits quietly.

Doctor Lee frowns. “Then, how did you know to come here today?”

His heart clenches when the thinks of _him_ , but he takes a deep breath and continues anyway. “Someone told me.” He answers.

She observes him for a moment, then nods. “Your family is not with you?”

Mark shakes his head. “They’ve moved to the west coast. I’m here on my own for school.”

Doctor Lee scribbles a note in the folder, then writes a few more chicken scratches on a prescription paper. “Well. Then. I hope you’re close with this someone. What they did helped save you from a lot of unnecessary pain.” She says as lightly as possible, but Mark’s stomach drops anyway.

Yukhei knew. He knew as he had known before.

“You can buy the drug from the pharmacy downstairs.” She says, standing on her feet as she does, and Mark stands too.

“Thanks.” He says, grateful.

“I’ll see you soon.” She nods, a small smile gracing her lips.

Mark nods his head. “See you.”

He quickly purchases the drug from the pharmacy, willing his hands to stop shaking as he takes the small packet from the greying pharmacist, and makes his way back to the campus while steadfastly ignoring the scent of burnt amber and cedarwood lurking behind him.

It’s only when he’s paces from the apartment complex, that he turns around and catches Yukhei attempting to hide behind a lamp post and failing so hard Mark almost snorts.

“What did I say about leaving me alone?” He says tiredly, voice just above a whisper.

Yukhei splutters, peeking out from his hiding spot with faint blushes on his cheeks. _What, does he really think he's hiding when he practically standing there in plain sight?_ “You could’ve just ignored me.” He mutters, embarrassed.

“You’re literally stalking me.” Mark points out.

“I needed to know that you’re okay.” Yukhei shoots back.

Mark sighs. “You see me. I’m as alive as I can be. Now go.”

Yukhei tags a step forward. “Mark…”

“I’m serious, Yukhei.” Mark hardens his voice.

“...Fine. Have a good night.”

“... Night.”

…

Maybe Mark should've timed the conversation better, so they don't have to wait for the elevators side by side awkwardly like this, but it's been a long day and he doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with life anymore, so he steels his resolve of ignoring anything and everything related to Yukhei, and waits.

Yukhei slips into the elevators first, pressing 3 and then 9, then his eyes widen and Mark looks at him for a disbelieving second.

Yukhei waves his arms frantically. “It's not what it looks like-”

Mark shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He says with another tired sigh, then glances at Yukhei, who looks downright miserable now, and a tendril of guilt creeps in his heart.

“You must hate me. I really didn’t mean to- for any of this. I just wanted to-” Yukhei pauses when Mark lifts his hand.

“You really need to stop assuming things about me. I don’t hate you.” He says quietly.

The elevator pings as it reaches the third floor.

“You don’t?” Yukhei blinks.

“No. I never said I did. I just-” Mark sucks in a breath. “Things got a little overwhelming in the past couple weeks. I know you’re just trying to help, and I’m thankful. I really am. I’m- sorry for the way I acted. I just need my own space. This-” His hands wave around, forming a shape in them. “There’s always so much going on, I’m already struggling to balance everything, I don’t have the time to take care of this too.”

The door closes and the elevator continues its way up. Yukhei frowns at Mark’s response. He looks like he wants to say something, and Mark stands a little straighter to brace for it. “Maybe you should just take a day off to relax.” Comes the concerned response.

A retort is already at the tip of Mark’s tongue as he looks up, every intention to tell Yukhei where he can shove his comment, but it dies in his throat when he sees the way Yukhei’s looking at him.

“I'll think about it.” He grumbles.

They stare at each other for a long moment. The elevator pings again and the doors open.

Mark looks away. Yukhei bites his bottom lip.

“Good night.” Mark says.

“Night.”

Mark steps off the elevator, and it goes back down.

-

True to his word, Yukhei stops following Mark around after that evening. No more asking and getting rejected for lunches, no more walking to Mark’s classes together. No more mindless chatter and even more mindless bursts of laughter (Yukhei) and quiet chuckles (Mark).

Mark takes the medication whenever he feels the tingling sensations and the light-headedness, and the rest becomes a dull but bearable ache.

And if the surroundings are a little more quiet, he ignores it. If the tall shadow from the corner of his eye is an actual lamp post and not the beanpole he expects, he ignores it. If the slight ache in his heart becomes a little less out of guilt, and a little more out of _missing_ , he ignores it.

_If-_

Okay, so maybe he likes Yukhei. _Just a bit_. But he has no time to confront this revelation. The calendar flips to the end of the semester, so there are lots to be wrapped up, events and outings to be made, and Mark finally sees a temporary end to this madness.

But he’ll have to get through finals first.

So with the deadlines and plans set in stone, and a temporary hold on his extracurricular activities, Mark tackles the books with unparalleled focus and intensity, much as he does with everything else in life. Donghyuck visits him at least once a week, mostly to avoid his mother’s nagging for studying more and harder, and brings with him is at least three day’s worth of home-cooked meals.

It’s ironic, that when Donghyuck is away from home, he gets more done. Mostly because Mark knows better than to feel obligated to entertain him, so he’s bored out of his wits anyway. The games he can play solo he’s already played three times over, and Jeno and the others are in a tough spot too, doing all they can to increase their marks to be accepted in the university or college of choice, which leaves Donghyuck back on campus, annoying Mark until even he gets tired of himself.

Donghyuck glares balefully at the pile of papers and textbooks, and whines loudly in hopes to break Mark’s focus.

“It’s not so bad, you're just lazy. You got this.” Mark comments lightly.

“Everything’s bad. I don’t know how you can be so optimistic.” He wails, flopping to his side and looking up at Mark, who is sitting at his desk with his nose centimeters away from the computer screen. “You’re gonna fry your eyeballs in that proximity. Back up.” He says, kicking at Mark’s chair.

“Trust you to be the helpful friend only when I’m trying to study.” Mark mutters, but straightens his posture nonetheless.

“I give you plenty of good advices. Some just don’t hit the mark as closely as others.” Donghyuck snorts. Mark falls silent, but they both know he’s referring to something else specifically.

“Have you guys talked since?” Donghyuck starts.

Mark shakes his head. “There isn’t really much to talk about.” He says softly, eyes still trained on the monitor, but he’s reading the same sentence over three times now.

Donghyuck frowns. “I’m sorry if I messed it up… I thought you needed some courage to visit the doctor’s office… and stuff.” He mumbles vaguely.

“Courage?” Mark asks with a frown, turning to face his friend. “You really think I lack the courage to see a doctor?”

Donghyuck shrugs, sitting up as he does so, and wraps his arms around his legs loosely. “Yeah, well, we’ve never really talked about your hybrid side, ever. I just figured you don’t really know what to do with that part of you.” He says hesitantly.

Mark doesn’t know what to say, so he nods for the other to continue. “I mean, this is a wild guess, but I have a feeling it's probably not far from the truth. You can’t scent your own heat, right? Not in the way hybrids do. You only react to the symptoms as they happen. Your sense of smell is heightened when compared with humans, and weak compared with other hybrids, particularly feline hybrids. Or maybe it’s just the lack of sense when it comes to pheromones and mating and all that shit.” Donghyuck says in measured tones, like he doesn’t want to misdiagnose, but is afraid of the truth to his words, too.

Mark breaks their eye contact, ducking his head to look at an empty spot on the ground.

Donghyuck takes that as confirmation, and pushes forward.

“It’s strange to think of yourself with a disability when you’re born as a hybrid, but these things happen to the regular human too. It’s how you accept and overcome these differences that make you stronger.” Donghyuck finishes, watching Mark for a reaction. When Mark raises his eyes with a teary glint in them, Donghyuck pulls on his pant leg and pats on the spot beside him. Mark obliges, sliding up beside him.

“I never really thought of it that way, but hearing your explanation makes a lot of sense.” He mumbles into his arms that are wrapped tightly around his legs.

Donghyuck hums.

“Also, you’ve never been a fan of the doctor’s, you hate needles, and freeze at the sight of blood. Of course you’ll need courage to visit the doctor’s.” Donghyuck smirks, poking Mark’s forehead with a slender, trimmed finger.

Mark flushes embarrassedly and pushes Donghyuck over, hugging him tightly like how they used to, when they were much younger, when things were simpler.

“I’m ten months older than you, you shouldn’t be so disrespectful of your elders.” Mark says with a warning edge to his tone, then commences to tickle the shit out of the smaller boy in his arms.

“G-AH. Oh my god you-” Donghyuck squeals in laughing pain, struggling and failing to break free from Mark’s strong grip. “Let me go you little shit-”

“Little- shit?? You had this coming for the stunt you pulled in the lecture hall.” Mark shouts with a laugh, and then doubles over and coughs when Donghyuck delivers a well-aimed elbow straight to his lungs-

“Unlike you, most people don’t go dancing around attraction. They actually do something about it.” Donghyuck states loudly, prying out of strong hands, and shoots Mark a rather pointed look.

Recovering quickly, Mark raises an eyebrow in mock question. “That’s grand. How’s that going for you and Jaemin?”

Donghyuck sputters, a blush quickly blooming on his sun-kissed cheeks. “Stop deflecting.” He grumbles. “I’m… slowly working on it.”

Mark snorts, sitting up and pulling Donghyuck to a sitting position next to him. “Just admit it, most people have no idea what to do with all of these extra feelings for someone else. It’s always new territory. And it’s always different.”

Finally, they settle down, and one of Donghyuck’s hands finds itself on Mark’s ear, and twists and folds it this way and that. It doesn’t hurt, and it’s always been a favourite past time of his. Mark tolerates it. “Why do we sound so much older than we actually are? I swear I’m a fucking sage around these areas.” Donghyuck complains.

Mark rolls his eyes at the dramatic tone. “I don’t know. We’re just getting old together.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Will you marry me if I’m single by 35?”

“If you keep quoting drama clichés like that, you’ll have to find yourself a new best friend of 13 years real quick.” Mark says dryly.

Donghyuck shoots Mark with a dark look, then something clicks, and his eyes widen with dawning revelation. “Hold on. You didn't say no…” He says with disbelief.

Mark looks away, twin pink dots colouring his cheeks.

“I mean, I just assumed that you would outright deny it,” Donghyuck breathes in surprise. “But wow, you figured this one out pretty quick, huh?”

Mark scratches the back of his head, eyes downcast, before crossing his legs and digging his hands onto his lap. “I kind of… didn't notice it until he wasn't there anymore.” He mumbles under his breath, completely embarrassed.

“Look who’s quoting dramas now.” Donghyuck exclaims with and scoff, then proceeds to make exaggerated gagging sounds. “I can't believe you just said that. ‘I didn’t know what I had until I lost it- I took them for granted-’” He gets all close to Mark and places a hand on his face, another over his heart, and sighs romantically. Mark growls and puts a hand none too gently on the other’s face, shoving Donghyuck away.

“Leave it.” He says gruffly.

Donghyuck watches him closely, and Mark already sees the gears turning in his devious head. He has a bad feeling about this.

“Fine, I’ll let you get back to studying. But this isn't the last of it, you hear me?” Donghyuck wiggles a finger under Mark’s nose, and the latter resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Peace and quiet, Hyuck. Is it too much to ask for?” He mutters, moving back to his desk to resume studying.

“Don't worry about it.” Donghyuck replies casually, also standing to reach and pet Mark’s head and plays with his ear again. "By the way, it's almost been three weeks. Did you get more of the medicine?”

“Yeah, I got half a year’s supply.” Mark points a thumb to the small pile of grey-purple boxes on his dresser. “I think it might be affecting my appetite, and it sometimes gives me mild headaches, but at least I'm not feeling like I'm about to die a fiery death.” Mark says, then smacks Donghyuck’s hand away from his ear. “Quit that.”

“Because you’re already slowly killing yourself with how busy you are.” Donghyuck says nonchalantly, not even phased that there’s a faint red print on the back of his hand, and slinks onto Mark’s bed to make himself more comfortable. “Anyway, why that long? You could've probably switched it up, you know.” He says.

“Just easier this way. When I have more time and energy to deal with my body, I’ll see the doctor again and request a prescription change.” Mark replies easily.

Donghyuck makes a noncommittal sound, and when Mark doesn’t reply, rolls onto his belly to reach the textbook on the ground. “I don’t want to do this.” He whines.

Mark ignores him.

“Maaark.” Donghyuck whines harder.

Mark ignores him-

-and eats a mouth full of pillow.

The pillow slides off to reveal a heated glare at Donghyuck, who smirks in return. “Are you planning to study at all?” He grits out impatiently, chucking the pillow back at Donghyuck’s head, who catches it smoothly in the air with one hand.

“Fine, fine.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and buries his head into the printed powerpoint notes and textbook simultaneously.

He sneaks a peek at Mark, then back.

“So how was it, with Yukhei?” He asks nonchalantly.

Slowly, Mark turns to glare daggers at Donghyuck’s face, whose eyes are trained on the textbook in front of him, a wide grin spreading at his lips.

“If you’re going to give me the birds and bees talk, you're already too late  _and_ I’m going to kick you out.” He threatens lowly.

“I won’t. But also- did you use protection? I-whoa, okay, that’s a whole new level of red, I might just reverse-hexcode to see what it is.” Donghyuck snickers, but his tone turns serious after a bit. “How do you even know he’s safe?”

Mark buries his hands in his face, not believing that he’s actually having this conversation, and lets out a loud sigh. “I don’t know. Scout’s honour?” He says, voice muffled.

Donghyuck frowns. “Might want to talk to him, just in case. Also go to the doctor’s for a check up, just in case.” He suggests, all traces of humour gone from his face.

“I-Yeah. I’ll make a note for next visit, it’s in a couple days.” Mark replies, already dreading the awkward conversation. Nevertheless, he makes a Google Calendar reminder just in case he forgets. Yukhei wouldn’t expose him to that kind of stuff knowingly, would he?

How many partners did he have before Mark? Did they also-

“Also-” Donghyuck starts.

“What now.” Mark snaps.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, miffed. “Gees. Calm down. I’m just trying to look after you.”

Mark’s jaws click shut, and the frown creasing his forehead deepens. “Sorry.”

“I'm sorry if this is overstepping, but for my own peace of mind, can you run through your emotions and make sure this isn't some kind of sexualized Stockholm’s Syndrome?”

Mark grows quiet for a moment.

“I've been thinking about that too.” He admits quietly. “I know how it looks, but I don't think that's the case, because I don't feel obligated to like him. I never did. I guess I … appreciate that he makes the effort to reach out, and… actually care for my well-being. Though I'm not sure why he would… It feels like a too good to be true moment.”

Donghyuck blinks at him. “Yeah, I guess someone who doesn't know themselves well would think that way.” He says slowly.

“What do you mean?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it, and shakes his head. Instead his eyes brighten with a sudden idea. “Let’s watch a movie after the exams. And dessert! A new Marvel movie is coming out, and we definitely deserve a break from all this.” He waves at the room.

Mark snorts. “There’s always a new Marvel movie. And you’re already taking a break.” He points at the half-assed blanket fort around Donghyuck.

“Hush. I’m trying to make time for us to hang out. Just nod your head and go back to studying.” Donghyuck replies haughtily.

“What about the others?” Mark blinks, totally not subtle about the implication.

Donghyuck makes a move to throw another pillow at Mark’s head again, but thinks better of it and hugs it close. “High school’s school year ends in June. Also- they have prom and shit to worry about.” He mutters.

“Did Jaemin ask...?” Mark ventures.

Donghyuck crosses his arms, staring intently at a spot on the wall. “No one. I think he might just be going with Jeno and Renjun.” He says neutrally.

“Should I-”

“Absolutely not. You have the subtlety of a baby rhino in a fucking library. If he doesn’t ask, it’s not the end of the world.”

Mark smirks teasingly now. “And what if I do it anyway?”

“I’ll have your head.” Donghyuck threatens.

“Then I guess we’re even. You don’t talk to Yukhei, I won’t drop hints at Jaemin.”

Donghyuck looks at Mark’s extended hand for a cool moment, then clasps it firmly in his own.

“Only because I know there’s a believable chance that you’ll actually follow through with your words.” Donghyuck mutters darkly.

Mark snorts. “Says the one who _actually_ got said person in question involved with me to visit the doctor’s.” Mark snorts. “I have Jaemin on speed dial, just so you know. Not taking any chances when it comes to you.” He waves his phone in front of Donghyuck in taunt, then retracts his hand just as quickly to escape the grabbing paws.

“Fucking cat reflexes. That’s so not fair.” Donghyuck pouts. Mark presses his bottom lip back in and smirks.

“Go back to studying.” He teases.

“Make me.” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out.

“Or leave. Be my guest.” Mark shrugs.

“Be. Our. Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test-”

“Alright GET OUT!” And this time, the pillow hits Donghyuck squarely in the face.

-

The university they attend is one of the largest in the country, and with so many classes, students, and exams, the schedule actually stretches for almost a month. The last wave of exams arrive, and it’s just Mark’s luck that his final exam is on the second last day of the schedule. But it gives him more time to study, so he really shouldn’t be complaining.

But it sucks anyway.

He sighs, burying his face into a pile of notes. He hasn’t even gone jogging in the last two weeks, and the leopard cat in him is feeling all sorts of crankiness from being cramped in a small space. He looks at the time on his laptop, and convinces himself that half an hour of jogging will not drag his marks down, or so he hopes.

With his mind made up, he changes into a simple sweater and sweatpants, pulls on his sneakers, and heads out for a quick jog.

The cool air hits his lungs in an instant, calming the anxiety that curls around his heart, and he slowly adjusts his breathing as he pads along the sidewalk in the busy downtown area. The campus is dark and quiet this late in the evening, though celebrations are well underway and people can be seen hollering on the patios of bars, all too eager to get trashed.

He steers clear away from that, and jogs along a street that reaches a big park, connected with the campus and the nearby highway exit.

Left.  
Right.  
Left.  
Right.

_Is it just me, or is it getting harder to breathe?_

…

Aw **fuck**.

Realizing too late of his predicament, Mark turns back instantly, almost running into a fat squirrel as he barrels back the way he came, hoping to reach the apartment in time.

The tingles are spreading a lot faster this time around, and he briefly wonders if it’s because he’s keeping his heart going, pumping the blood around at a much faster rate than when at resting mode.

_Shit._

All too soon, the familiar pangs of pain curls at his abdomen and he bites his lip to keep from crying out. _This is not. Fucking. Happening._

His pace slows to a fast walk, sweat rolls off in buckets over his skin, and his eyes are unfocused and glowing, but he doesn’t stop. The lights of the tall apartment buildings spill into view now, and Mark breathes a sigh of relief as he pushes himself to go faster, his legs and lungs complaining loudly.

He’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but it’s better than the burning sensation.

Not caring for appearance, he leans heavily against the wall to catch his breath, trying to still his spinning vision, before taking small, slower steps into his apartment. The front doors unlock with a quiet click, and there his legs give out.

 _It’s just for a while. I just need to take a short rest._ He tells himself, but there’s a growing feeling of dread that grips at his heart.

_I can move. I can do it. I just need-_

“Shit-” He utters. His eyes squeeze shut as he focuses on his breathing. He’s not going to pass out with a boner in front of his apartment, even before he makes it all the way in. That’s just not happening. He just needs to-

“Mark!”

This time, there is no hesitation when the six-foot-something of solid Wong Yukhei barrels into Mark and picks him up in his arms, fear and worry vibrating from his core in body-wreaking tremors.

Unaware of Yukhei’s inner turmoil, a familiar, trusting warmth envelops Mark, his senses muffled and calmed by the smell of burnt amber and cedarwood, and he has to stop himself from physically curling towards the source of scent. But… would it be so bad?

Meanwhile, Yukhei is cussing like a sailor somewhere above him: “Fuck. I thought you said you had this under control what the fuck Mark do you want to kill me with heart attacks didn’t you get the medicine I thought I saw you with my own eyes so what the fuck happened-”

Mark would roll his eyes if he didn’t feel like he was about to die- again.

-

This song and dance is becoming a predictable bore, and he wishes the author came up with something more original.

-

Regardless, Mark peels an eye open and shoots Yukhei with a look that stops the taller man from his fevered rambling and mutters, “Apartment. I have medicine there.”

Not needing to be told twice, Yukhei bolts for the elevators with the slouching body hanging awkwardly in his arms. Mark’s skin is hot to the touch, but Yukhei pays it no mind as he presses the button to the 9th floor, and watches Mark with a concerned look.

“For fuck’s sakes Mark. Can you please just put your health as priority for once? I- you can’t keep- this.” Yukhei stumbles over his words, frustrated and worried and annoyed all at once.

“It-” Mark heaves a small breath with effort. “It’s okay- I’m,”

“I’m in good hands now.”

Yukhei almost drops him.

Mark would laugh at his expression, but it hurts to even breathe. Also, he’s sort of hard, and that’s all kinds of strange and inappropriate in his position. So, um, no.

They do make it to his apartment, Yukhei taking much longer to fumble with Mark’s keys even though there are only two in the ring, and Mark half-groans, half-points to the pill and a glass of water on the dresser that he set out earlier today, having already foreseen that his heat would come soon.

Yukhei deposits him on the bed and runs into the dresser, almost dropping the pill but manages to catch it in time, then hastily and gracelessly shoves it into Mark’s mouth. The glass of water spills a little, and Mark almost chokes through the whole ordeal, but it’s finally safely administered.

It takes about half an hour for the effects of the drug to kick in. Mark is no longer snarling and whimpering at intervals from the fluctuating hormones and, most importantly, he’s no longer painfully hard. Thank god for that.

When he comes to, he sees Yukhei sitting by his desk across from him, cupping onto something that smells sweet and warm.

“Hot chocolate?” His voice croaks.

Yukhei nods. “It’s supposed to help. I made some just now when you were out.” He extends his hands, fingers enveloping the smaller mug like giant paws, and Mark chuckles and winces at his raspy voice. Trust Yukhei to help himself to these things without asking.

“You make everything look tiny beside you.” He manages to say.

Yukhei frowns at his tone. “You need to stop taking this so lightly, and stop giving me these scares.” His voice has a shaking edge to it, and Mark tilts his head in question. “I can’t. Handle this. You don’t accept help from other people, but you take such shitty care of yourself, if one can even call it that. I- You- this. Something needs to change-”

Mark sits up slowly, a hand on Yukhei’s larger one around the mug, and he smiles.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” He tries for his most convincing smile, but Yukhei is shaking his head again, shoving the hot chocolate to Mark’s hand before he spills it out of anger. Mark receives the precious warmth in his hands, but it’s quickly forgotten when he catches the look of Yukhei’s gold, livid eyes.

“That’s not enough. You’re _terrible_ at it. At least have Donghyuck around more often, so he can take care of you-” Yukhei raises his voice now, taken over by some kind of rage that confuses Mark.

“He does visit?” Mark replies, confused at the turn of conversation.

“Not when you need him!” Mark frowns at this. “And you. Did you really need to go jogging this late at night? What if you didn’t make it back in time?”

“It didn’t happen...” Mark protests. He’s aware of how reckless his decision was, and guilt pools at his stomach, but it’s quickly taken over by a quiet feeling of unjust. Who is Yukhei to lecture him anyway?

But Yukhei is visibly shaking now. He raises to his feet in agitation and pins Mark with a hard glare. “Do you have any sense of self-preservation? Do you realize what you’re doing when you run out like that, parading in front of everyone? Someone-!”

The last sentence sends Mark’s blood to boiling point, and for once it has nothing to do with the heat.

“I’m not asking for anything to be done to me by _jogging_ , if that’s what you’re implying.” His voice raises dangerously, rage vibrating in his veins. “I know I need to be more careful. I'm sorry for worrying you, but you really need to back the fuck off. I'm not flaunting myself. I’m not looking to get raped, or for a quick lay. I was stressed and needed fresh air. I do know what’s good for me, believe it or not, and I actively surround myself with people I love and care for who do the same for me.” Mark says defensively with a tone that brooks no argument, and the implication of Yukhei being the opposite hangs heavy in the air. “If this is all you think I am, then you don't know me at all.” He finishes in a growl.

Yukhei sighs explosively, running a hand through his messy locks in exasperation. “Look, I’m not trying to imply that- you just forget, so fucking easily, and you need constant reminders to take care of yourself. You don't let anyone help-”

“I know.” Mark admits, annoyed and quickly losing what’s left of his patience. “I was wrong. I should've bore in mind to take better care of myself, so forgive me if I'm not doing that.” He says mockingly. Then he narrows his eyes and pins Yukhei with a hard look. “But what's it to you? Why do you keep giving me shit about how I take care of myself? Why can't you just mind your own business when I told you off the first time?”

“Because I like you, you fucking idiot!”

Mark freezes.

Yukhei pushes on, anger and fear coursing through him as the words spew out, uncontrolled. “I've liked you for a long time, before we even met. I know this sounds creepy coming from the guy who found you when you experienced your first heat, and trust me if I had the choice I wouldn't have wanted that to be how we met, but tough fucking shit for me. I wanted to confess with a hand-written letter, I wanted us to hold hands and walk each other home. I wanted so many other things, but I'm suddenly painted as the bad guy for caring about you? You ask me if I know you at all- then what about yourself? Do you realize how great of a person you are? Do you have any idea how important you are to other people?”

Completely overwhelmed and reminded of his conversation with Donghyuck, Mark doesn't know how to respond.

Yukhei leans in close, so close that Mark can see the specks of red in his eyes. “Let me tell you. You're a great leader, you’re responsible, you're hard working. You’re thoughtful and charming and empathetic. You inspire those around you to better themselves because you do it tirelessly, always pushing through obstacles, and you’re there for them without asking for anything in return. You're humble and self-sacrificing and so fucking dumb. How can you be all of these things and still so dumb?”

“What the hell Yukh-” Mark tries to interrupt, but Yukhei doesn’t stop.

“If you can’t see your own value, how can you love and take care of yourself properly?” He asks, a rare desperation in his voice.

Mark’s eyes widen.

“I worry because I care about you. I like you so fucking much that I can’t separate logic from illogic behaviour. I just want you to take care of yourself properly, I don’t even want anything in return. I’m pretty sure this is how your parents, friends, and especially Donghyuck feel about you. Is that too much to ask?”

“I didn’t know. I just thought to care for everyone around me-” Mark breathes.

“Then it’s time to be selfish, because you lack the same consideration you give to others, for yourself.” Yukhei shouts.

Mark shivers involuntarily.

They’re locked in each other’s gaze for a long moment, then Yukhei exhales loudly, turning away.

“I’m sorry if what I said implied things about you.” He starts slowly, like he’s trying to pull back his emotions. “I didn’t mean to say that you intentionally put yourself in harms way. I just wanted to help-”

“Then do it.”

Yukhei blinks, thinking he’s heard wrong.

“...what?” He asks dumbly.

Mark’s voice grows bolder when he repeats, “Help me.”

“What do you mean, ‘help you’?”

“You said that I have a problem accepting help- you’re right, I’ve been too independent for too long to be comfortable asking for and accepting help. You said that I’m self-sacrificing, I know that too, it’s a quality I can’t shake off, it’s a part of who I am.” There’s an intense, vibrant light in Mark’s eyes, and a strange feeling fills Yukhei’s heart so suddenly. “But I’m trying to change, I’m trying to be better at those things. So, help me.”

Yukhei opens and closes his mouth, trying to come up with a response. “Do you even know what you’re talking about? Are you still being affected by the heat?” A hand reaches instinctively to Mark’s forehead.

But Mark doesn’t even swat away his hand, he allows it to be placed on his forehead as he walks closer, much to Yukhei’s surprise. So much that he stumbles back a few steps in shock. “I’m pretty sure the influx of hormones have subsided. But just in case- you can tell, can’t you?” Mark stops just inches from Yukhei, ears and tail transformed, eyes large and round and trusting. “You can scent it.”

Mark’s right. The feverish, saccharine sweetness of his heat is nowhere to be found. What remains is a familiar soft scent that is inherently Mark, clean and soothing and pleasant.

“Not under the influence, right?” Mark asks hesitantly.

Yukhei frowns at the tone… then everything _clicks_ and Yukhei actually gasps.

“You can't scent.” He whispers, eyes wide.

Mark shakes his head tightly. “It's why I couldn't tell what was happening the first time, or this time around. It never occurred to me that I couldn't scent, I've always just thought I was just oblivious.”

Before he even finishes his sentence, Mark finds himself in the crushing hug of Yukhei, feeling all of the emotions pressed into him; the apology, the unbridled concern and frustration, the infinite care and lo-

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. For making assumptions about you. For being this rude. I just- most kits don't know enough to notice the signs at first, I thought that was what happened with you.” Yukhei apologizes, voice thick with genuine emotion. A shiver goes down Mark's back.

Mark peels back slightly, gaze wry and teasing. “I only figured it out not too long ago myself.” He admits quietly. “Donghyuck was the one who realized, said I probably never noticed since my senses are still heightened when compared with humans, and normalized internally because I don't talk about these things.”

When he hears Donghyuck’s name, Yukhei immediately let's go and takes a step back, flushing deeply. “Shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to-”

But Mark is tired of that, too. Tired of being misunderstood, and wants so much to be back in the warmth of Yukhei’s arms. He leans in without breaking eye contact, pressing close until their breaths mingle, and smiles shyly.

“I like you.”

Yukhei’s eyes widen comically when Mark presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

When he pulls back, Yukhei is still frozen, and he begins to fluster. “I'm sorry, did I read-?”

But Yukhei tugs him close now, a hand presses on the small of his back while the other tilts his head up, gaining easier access when his lips capture Mark’s in fierce, bruising kisses. Mark moves his lips experimentally at first, then enthusiastically when Yukhei’s tongue slips through to taste him, drink in his scent, run along his sharp canines as they battle for dominance.

Their height difference becomes tiring, so without warning, Mark pushes Yukhei onto the bed, swinging a leg to the other side of his hip before continuing, using the new position to leverage his power. Yukhei makes a small noise of surprise, and his cheeks turn crimson.

But of course, Mark is never hesitant to get what he wants.

He runs his hands up Yukhei’s arms, across his broad shoulders, and one cards into the soft locks while the other gets captured by Yukhei’s larger hand, fingers intertwining. Yukhei’s other hand presses into Mark's waist, brushing against a strip of bared skin and holds him in place, possessive and strong. The touch shoots a shiver up Mark’s spine, his sweatpants dip slightly, and his tail peeks out from the confines. Yukhei purrs into the kiss, pressing in once more before he pulls back just a breath away.

“Hey there, cutie.” He grins boyish, eyes crinkling.

Mark groans and rests his head against the ridiculously wide shoulder. “God, please stop talking.” He mumbles, embarrassed. But Yukhei is having none of it, determined to milk the situation for all of its comedic worth, so Mark’s mouth latches on to the pulse just to the side of his neck, and runs his coarse tongue over, making Yukhei’s hips buck up involuntarily.

A hand reaches to cup the curve of Mark’s ass and holds him in place while Yukhei exhales loudly in warning.

“Aren't you pressing a little far, kit?” His low voice rumbles through the thick fog in Mark’s mind, and Mark’s ears fold into his head in response.

“Am I?” He asks softly, and when he sees Yukhei’s transformed ear, presses a open mouthed kiss there, dragging his tongue and lips up the curvature, and squeals in surprise when he gets thrown onto the mattress, positions switched.

Yukhei dips into the soft skin where the shoulder meets neck and gives it a gentle lick, a low purring starting somewhere in his chest. Mark shivers. “Fuck- You smell so good- I can't get enough of you.”

Which is funny, because to Mark, Yukhei smells of the flames that consumes everything in its path, uncontrollable, alluring, dangerous.

But his conversation with Donghyuck chooses this moment to come back, most likely because this may lead to… something. So before they get further, Mark pulls back a little, putting some distance between them. “Yukhei- Can I ask you a question?”

Yukhei catches the tone and leans back a bit with effort, though still fully under control, and tucks a tuft of hair out of Mark’s eye as he waits. “Hm?”

Mark returns his gaze nervously. “You’re… safe, right?”

Yukhei nods without hesitation. The pad of his thumb brushes against Mark’s eyebrow and a quiet, apologetic glint settles in his eyes. “Since the last time I checked, which was a few months ago, yes. I’m sorry about the first time- I should've said- asked before- inside-”

Mark ducks his head, blood rushing to his cheeks so quickly he feels a little light-headed. He nods, acknowledging Yukhei’s apology. “Then. Have... you been sexually active since?”

Yukhei’s head shakes. “No… it’s not like I have time, between studies and exercise. And I- had someone in mind.” He finishes quickly, eyes searching for Mark’s. “Have you?”

Mark ignores how hard his heart is beating, and shakes his head too. “I have even less time than you… and I was safe the last time I checked too, a week ago.”

Yukhei’s thumb pauses for a moment, then he pulls back and settles for a soft smile, and Mark sits up the level their gaze.

“How do you want to go about this?” Yukhei asks playfully.

Pink dusts on Mark's cheeks, and somewhere inside Yukhei blooms a wild feeling of fondness. “I'm not sure…”

“Well then… tell me if and when you're uncomfortable, and I’ll do the same?”

Mark nods resolutely, then bites his lip as he thinks about his next words. Yukhei waits.

“May I kiss you?”

Yukhei blushes at the confidence and determination in Mark’s eyes, and nods.

Mark approaches slowly now, tilting his head slightly until they’re breaths away, regarding each other with hooded, measured eyes. Then their lips slot together, and Mark softly closes his eyes as they share long, languid, open-mouthed kisses.

His hands find purchase in Yukhei’s hair, which is probably starting to resemble a bird’s nest at this point, but the taller doesn’t care, he’s preening at the touch.

Eventually, Mark shuffles over and above Yukhei so they’re no longer craning their necks in an awkward angle, though it means that he’s almost sitting on the other’s lap. Yukhei’s large hands circle around Mark, making low noises in the back of his throat when Mark settles more comfortably on him, not exactly with his full weight, but Yukhei doesn’t press further.

Just this. The warmth of Mark above him, pressing feelings into their kisses, hearing Mark’s quickened pulse is more than enough.

It’s strange to start any relationship with sex and then moving back, but neither seem to mind, because it only feels natural to go at their own pace, especially when their hybrid’s biologies are not involved.

Mark pulls away again, “May I-?”

“Okay.” Yukhei whispers in agreement. Mark nods and looks down, then up again.

“I- how much?” He asks.

“Slowly, for now?” Yukhei suggests.

Mark chews his lip, eyeing at Yukhei’s shirt before dragging a hand down his chest, glossing over the muscles underneath. He edges the bottom for a moment, then pulls the loose fabric up.

“I want... to see you.” Mark says in afterthought, eyes bright with want and curiosity.

Yukhei smirks, already hooking a hand onto Mark’s sweater. Without words, Mark raises his hands and the garment falls off his lithe frame, dropping carelessly somewhere at the foot of the bed.

“You look really good.” Yukhei grins at Mark, who blushes bright pink.

“You…. look really good too.” Mark says, settling at an arm’s distance in front of Yukhei, looking a little lost. So Yukhei’s hand finds his and tugs him forward, and Mark lands unceremoniously on top with a soft sound of surprise. But before he can move away, the hand settles on the back of his neck and rubs small circles there, calming him. Mark leans into the touch, leans into the heat radiating from Yukhei’s bigger body, and inhales deeply.

It steadies him. He presses a hand on Yukhei’s top left, just above his chest. Yukhei’s hands wrap around his thighs to keep them from shaking. His gaze is soft and curious, but he doesn’t speak, waiting, instead, for Mark to sort out his words.

Mark draws in a shaky breath. “I’ll try to take better care of myself. Do my best not to skip meals. Not spread myself so thin, putting too much on my plate, and promising more than what I can deliver.”

Yukhei nods, lips quirking to a side. “I’ll help. I’ll feed you. Make you spend more time with me, doing more restful things than asking the world from you. I’m a simple guy, I don’t need too much.” He flashes a cheeky grin, and Mark almost rolls his eyes.

“Is this just a ploy to get me to spend more time with you?” He asks.

“Maybe. You’ll never know.” Yukhei answers teasingly, and Mark snorts. “But…” He continues, almost too quietly. “I would like to spend more time with you… I’d like you happy. I’d like you healthy, physically and mentally and spiritually. I’d like to hear your thoughts and feelings. And I want your hugs and kisses and all the sexy stuff and...more.”

Mark raises a brow. “‘Don’t need too much?’”

“It’s not _that_ much-”

Mark presses a kiss on Yukhei’s lips and teeth- without warning, sealing the promise.

Yukhei chuckles. “You made it too sweet, how are we going to bang now?”

Mark rolls his eyes, ignoring his heated cheeks. “I still have an exam to study for.”

“Lame. But it’s for school, so okay.” Yukhei steals a kiss. “By the way, you should wear my sweater.” He says nonchalantly.

“...I feel like I’m going to regret asking, but why?”

Yukhei grins impishly. “Spankbank.”

Mark blushes bright red. “ _Okay_  that’s it get out. I need to study.”

Yukhei laughs loudly. “Okay.”

He makes a move to climb off Yukhei’s lap, but as he does the line of his inner thigh presses against Yukhei’s hardened member trapped between them. The taller man freezes completely, and Mark looks down, then up at Yukhei’s face.

“Do you really need that spankbank?” He says in teasing bewilderment.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine, really. You should go back to studying.” Yukhei grits out, embarrassed and looking everywhere but at Mark.

“How are you so brazen one minute and shy the next?” Mark smirks now, a hand palming at Yukhei’s dick through his pants.

Yukhei hisses lowly. “Like you’re one to talk. Being all prude one second and touching ohjesusfuckingchrist-”

Mark fingers trail higher, pausing to circle around the ring below the hood, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. “I was never prudish.” He says simply, and Yukhei shivers in response.

Maybe because Mark has never been in a dominant position, but he’s revelling the thrill of having so much more control over another person, especially when it is Yukhei. The man in question is all but sprawled in front of him, generous planes of toned caramel tapering to the V of his hips, long striped tail flipping with a curve at top, eyes half-lidded to watch Mark with a look of anticipation.

Mark wonders how quickly it took for Yukhei to get used to being as submissive as he is dominant.

But Yukhei isn’t complaining, not when Mark palms his cock again with fingers hooking onto the edge of the sweatpants, and definitely not when he draws back, watching the engorged member stick straight up from the uncomfortable press of fabric. He pulls the rest of the pants off and returns to hover above Yukhei, looking on curiously.

“Mark- do you really-”

“Yes, I want this.” Mark responds with so much intensity, Yukhei’s cock pulses. “Do you?”

“Fuck yes.”

Mark’s mouth descends onto Yukhei’s and they kiss slowly, trustingly. “Teach me?” Mark whispers on his lips, and Yukhei nods with a thick swallow. Slowly, Mark alternates between kisses and licks down Yukhei’s torso- after being told nipples do little for pleasure- and sucks marks on the pelvic muscles beside Yukhei’s happy trail, careful to avoid the most sensitive part.

What was that thing Mark said about him needing to be taught…?

Yukhei hisses in impatience and looks down at his partner. “Mark- if you keep this up-”

Mark meets his gaze squarely, suddenly moving a hand to circle around the base of Yukhei’s cock. “Hm? You were saying?”

Yukhei probably forgets to speak. Probably forgets to breathe too. It’s not useful anyway, not when Mark doesn’t break his gaze as the hand moves up slowly, palm circling the top while he moves behind and licks an agonizingly slow, steady strip to the head. His eyes pin Yukhei down, ordering him to be still, and Yukhei almost whimpers.

Mark does it several times, until the length of his dick is hot and wet now, then he lowers his eyes slightly (Yukhei takes a breath), then back up (the breath almost chokes him), and he sinks his hot, wet mouth down, inch after toe-curling pleasurable inch, until the tip hits the back of his throat. He still doesn’t break the gaze.

Yukhei doesn’t even tell him about the spines and tongue and teeth, because Mark is already pressing a bit deeper, then deeper still, until the spongy head is squeezed tightly into the small crevice, and Yukhei throws his head back and lets out a string of curses in a weak, shuddering breath.

Mark flattens his tongue and bobs his head for half a dozen strokes, then pulls up and off completely. “Was that okay?” He says, lips against the tip of his sensitive cock, smirking playfully.

Yukhei wants to cry.

“H-have you really not done this before?” He chokes in disbelief.

“I’m not a great student for nothing…” Then Mark winks, _winks,_ in the awkward almost double-eye-blinking, which is endearing and hot at the same time, and the kindling in Yukhei’s heart alights, sending tingles down his spine as he fists the sheets.

Mark dives back to his treat now, enthused by Yukhei’s reaction and wanting to hear more, see more, _feel more_ as he forces himself further down on the dick inside his mouth, pushing his tongue against the soft underside as he drag upwards, only to swirl underneath the tip and suck the salty pre-come. Yukhei moans, deep and throaty, at the new sensations, trying in vain to stay still, instead of following his instincts to thrust up- go deeper-

When Mark realizes the moans came louder from focusing the tip, he alternates between deep throating and circling and teasing the tip with his tongue. His hands are no longer pushing Yukhei’s hips down, one is gently fondling Yukhei’s balls while the other pushes on the muscular thigh to give himself space-

So Yukhei starts thrusting up shallowly, trying to press deeper into the wet heat that surrounds him so deliciously- His face scrunches up as he lets out short moans, feeling the tight seal of lips at the base of his cock- the slick warmth around him dribbling from the corners of Mark’s mouth, sticky and messy-

And Mark lets him, following his lead as he times each thrust with the hollow of his cheeks, the lick of his tongue-

A few more deep thrusts later, Yukhei’s most sensitive part is lodged deeply, painfully into Mark’s throat, and he feels a vibration- Mark is _purring_ against his cock-

“Mark- fuck. I’m- gonna blow.” Yukhei warns, it comes out in short gasps of air.

Mark’s motions don’t stop, if anything, he pushes even more, licking around the wide column that stretches his mouth and throat so obscenely, and Yukhei’s world fades to white, balls twitching as spurt after spurt of come shoots into the back of Mark’s throat.

Mark tries to hold still, but he’s running a little out of breath and feeling dizzy, so he moves off choking back air as the last few lands on his face- he freezes and squeezes his eyes shut.

…

Nothing lands in his eyes, thankfully. But Yukhei did paint a streak from his forehead to the side of his nose, and a few more splatters on his cheek and lips.

Yukhei feels himself grow hard again at the sight.

Mark frowns and wipes most of it off with the back of his hand, much like a cat grooming, very annoyed. “Dude. What the hell-” Mark begins to complain, but Yukhei moves fast now, feeling possessed by the sight before him. He pulls Mark up and flips their positions, so they’re eye-to-eye again.

“Yu-?”

Yukhei cleans the rest of his ejaculate with a thumb, careful to avoid the eyes and hair, and crushes his lips onto Mark in a second. Mark makes a sound of surprise, his immediate response is to struggle underneath Yukhei, but the rumbles from the taller man puts him at ease, and he grows pliant, focusing only on the lips moving against his, the warmth body over him, and how safe and secure he feels-

But eventually, the need to breathe overcomes them and he pulls back, eyes slowly opening, meeting the dazed, honey brown eyes.

“Round two?” Yukhei smirks, grinding their pelvises together.

Mark looks forlornly at the pile of books by his desk, then back at Yukhei.

“Last one tomorrow?” Yukhei asks.

Mark nods, conflicted and almost sad. “Yeah. I really need to study...”

Yukhei chuckles softly, pressing a kiss on Mark’s temple. “Lame.” He repeats, but nonetheless falls back on the mattress, and pulls Mark close. Their tails intertwine lazily, much like the rest of their limbs. Their heartbeats slow as they drink in the moment in a companionable silence. Yukhei draws idle patterns on Mark’s thigh, paws so large they wrap around his leg almost halfway. He does the thing he did before, sniffing and pressing soft half-licks across Mark’s back, then pauses on a specific spot on his shoulder.

“It’s healed.” Yukhei says, sounding almost unhappy.

Mark, being so drunk from pleasure and release, hums in a half-hearted response.

The hybrid possessive instincts spike up and Yukhei is already hovering.

Mark cracks an eye open, then peers over his shoulder. “Are you going to mark me again?” He asks dryly, except that his tail swishes about in a content way. That honest, transparent thing.

Yukhei smirks into the skin. “May I?”

Mark snuggles closer to the warm back, and Yukhei takes it as a sign of approval.

He trails half-kisses around the spot, before licking the still-tender skin there, though the bite has mostly healed and no scars remain. Mark starts to see good to the advanced healing trait of the hybrid.

Yukhei bites down, canines pressing relentlessly into skin until it breaks and draws blood, then he sucks on it, flattening his tongue against the punctured skin, lapping and bruising and cleaning the area.

Mark feels Yukhei’s chest purr with contentment, and snorts.

“Stop poking me with your boner. I really need to go back to studying now.” He makes a move to pull away, but Yukhei holds him in place.

“Five more minutes.” He mumbles against the back of Mark’s neck, sending shivers down his back.

A tail collects the blanket that pooled at the base of the bed up and over them, and Yukhei curls one arm under Mark’s head, another arm around his middle.

“We’re going to fall asleep…” Mark protests quietly.

“I’ll wake you up in half an hour. Rest for now, kit.”

-

Turns out, Mark sits on the top 3 percentile of his class after that exam, he had nothing to worry about.

-

Since they have two weeks after the exams to recuperate, Yukhei spends most if his free time with Mark, and it's never to the point of stalking, but he does get the chance to meet Jeno, Jaemin and the others.

“Your friends are so much cooler than you, why haven’t you introduced us before?” Yukhei laughs, then gets tackled over by Chenle and Jisung, who complain that he’s cheating the game.

“I was afraid this would happen.” Mark responds half-heartedly, amused by the scene.

Donghyuck winks at him, and follows Jaemin to the kitchen- “helping with the dishes” he says.

Renjun slides up beside Mark. “It’s weird, isn’t it? It’s like he practiced ahead of time, or somehow knew about us- and wanted to impress us.” He says in light observation and an easy grin.

Mark stills, then narrows his eyes as Yukhei pushes Jisung’s face back with his gigantic palm and steals the controller for Jeno.

“Huh.”

 


	3. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this. I wasn't.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome new beta [KpopontheDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopontheDL/pseuds/KpopontheDL). You're amazing, words cannot express my gratitude. Everyone, thank this lady. You're dealing with less grammatical errors, less misuse of punctuation and better flow because of her.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the story!

Yukhei twirls the pen in his hand as he reads the notes on a powerpoint slide. He’s been doing it for the past half hour that they’ve been studying together and Mark’s right eye is reaching max capacity for twitches per minute.

He slaps his hand on top of Yukhei’s enormous one in a lightning motion.

Yukhei looks up in surprise.

“The pen. It’s distracting,” Mark explains with a pained smile.

“Oh. Sorry.” Yukhei clears his throat and puts his pen down, sneaking a glance at Mark, who is once again absorbed in his studying.

Ten minutes later, Mark sets his own pen down and looks up at warm golden eyes. “Can I help you with something?”

Yukhei smiles sheepishly. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting this when you called me over for a study date."

Mark rolls his eyes and picks up his pen again. “You said you missed me and wanted to spend time together,” he says, ignoring the blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“I climbed six flights of stairs-” Yukhei starts.

“-to study with me. Of course,” Mark interrupts.

Yukhei levels him with a long look, and Mark bets if he glanced up now, he’d catch the pout that’d be tugging at Yukhei’s lips.

Mark sighs and leans his face closer to the textbook. “C’mon dude, I only have a few more pages to go.”

Yukhei sighs and scrubs at his unruly locks, messing them up even more.

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” he complains, long fingers about to spin the pen in his hand again before he thinks better of it and puts it down.

“What do you mean?” Mark looks up.

“As a man of ideas, I have so many good ones to distract you with right now,” Yukhei says, voice dark and low with a hint of tease.

Mark turns bright red, the blush creeping all the way down his slim neck. Yukhei smirks.

He changes tactics, pushing his chair back suddenly. “Water?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Yukhei returns a moment later with two glasses, setting one down by Mark’s papers from behind him, and places a kiss in the crook of where Mark’s shoulder meets his neck.

Mark makes a soft sound of warning.

Yukhei grins against the skin and moves back, then wordlessly returns to his books.

They study for another 30 minutes. When Mark reaches the end of his chapter, he looks over at his study partner. Yukhei is in one of his moods where he's gotten into the flow of studying, his head is slightly swaying to some beat as he scribbles in his notebook. Then he pauses and reads it over twice to commit it to memory. His eyebrows are drawn into a frown of concentration. Watching him makes the corners of Mark’s mouth twitch up. The slighter man continues to watch over the top of his textbook for another 10 minutes, until Yukhei finishes a part and looks up to see Mark staring at him.

“Whoa. You're staring,” he leans back, surprised.

“Captain Obvious.” Mark’s grin is fond as his gaze falls on the textbook. “Done?”

“Just about,” Yukhei mutters. “Is there something you wanna do after? Wanna jog?”

“I thought you didn't jog.” Mark tilts his head, but he's getting excited. All the studying is making him restless. His legs are already bouncing at the thought of a run.

“I could give it another shot.” Yukhei shrugs with a smile. Mark snorts.

“Okay, I'll go change,” he says, packing his books up.

Yukhei wraps up in another two minutes, and tells Mark to meet him in the lobby because he's gotta run back to his apartment to change too. Mark nods and pulls on his sneakers, balancing on one foot as he tugs the fit around his ankle. Seeing the opportunity, Yukhei leans in with a playful grin, one hand stabilizing his boy, the other pulling him close.

“I'm trying to put my shoes on,” Mark complains, pushing Yukhei away.

Yukhei’s only response is to place an open-mouthed kiss, slobber and all, on Mark’s pronounced cheekbone.

Mark almost falls.

Yukhei’s booming laugh can be heard down the hall as he makes a run for his apartment.

Mark grins despite himself, and tucks his fob and keys into his pocket.

Yukhei doesn't take long to emerge from the elevators down in the lobby, almost tripping over his own legs as he bumbles over to where Mark is waiting.

The route Mark sets is an easy one - mostly flat roads with a small decline at the beginning and incline at the end - for endurance and mental training. A total of 8 km. It takes Mark about half an hour to complete it.

Let's just say Yukhei takes a bit longer.

Brownie points for not stopping, though.

Brownie points to Mark too, for not ditching Yukhei, even though he has to jog in place at an intersection, waiting and waiting for the taller man to catch up.

It's late afternoon, and the setting sun casts the golden magic hour lighting around them. When they finally hit the finish line, Yukhei pours himself onto Mark’s smaller frame, head to toe in sweat, and struggles hard to catch his breath. Mark just laughs as he tugs them onto a bench in the park by their apartment. “At least stretch out before we go in,” he teases.

Yukhei doesn't even have the energy to respond, body sprawling on the bench in a graceless heap.

“I thought you worked out.”

“Yeah. Weights. Muay Thai. Repetition and sparring.” Yukhei takes a big gulp of breath. “I'm not good with this endurance shit,” he wheezes and coughs. Mark smothers another laugh.

“Water?” Mark says, offering his bottle. Yukhei nods and makes grabby hands, which is kind of cute except his hands are so big. Or maybe it's because his ginormous hands make everything look small - including the 750ml water bottle that fits Mark’s hands just right - that makes the situation cuter.

A soft emotion flutters in Mark’s chest. He tries to convince himself that Yukhei ruthlessly chugging water like it's the last thing he’ll ever do isn't utterly adorable, and fails miserably. _God help him._

Yukhei finally catches his breath, empty water bottle laying by his lap as he smiles shyly at Mark.

“Let's go up?”

“Stretch, Yukhei. Do you want to suffer mad cramps tomorrow?” Mark coughs and buries his thoughts. He turns away and pulls his left ankle to the back, then knee to chest, then switches legs.

Yukhei groans for a bit, then sneaks a glance at Mark. He looks like he’s about to comply, but in a quick motion, he jumps to his feet and picks up Mark, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mark doesn’t even have a chance to retaliate. Yukhei laughs with unrestrained glee and runs into the trees. Mark finally recovers, and kicking and pummeling Yukhei’s back.

“What the fuck? Yukhei, put me down!”

“Never!”

“Oi! The branches! Watch ou-”  
“Oh, shit!”

Blinded by the moment, Yukhei runs Mark into a low-hanging branch, whose struggling throws Yukhei off-balance, and then they’re falling - Yukhei’s arms wind tight around Mark’s middle and neck to cushion the impact (Thank god, for quick feline reflexes). They flip, tumble, and roll; grass and dandelions and dirt flying around them. Yukhei eats a lot of it, having landed partially on his face, though most of the damage happens to his forearms and knees.

Mark, on the other hand, comes out relatively unscathed.

It doesn't make him any less pissed.

“Yukhei, what the hell!”

But Yukhei is bent double and roaring with laughter, scratched elbows, bloodied knees, and all.

 _Of course_ _he’d find the whole situation funny_. Mark snorts, then he's grinning too, and laughing.

They're a mess.

When their laughter finally dies down, Mark meets Yukhei’s crescent-shaped eyes with a wide grin and pushes himself to his feet. “And to think I was gonna wait till after dinner to shower,” he complains without heat, dusting himself off.

“Oh! You know what's an even better idea? Showering together,” Yukhei says, wiggling his eyebrows. He reaches for Mark’s extended hand.

“God, you're _mmf-_ heavy.” Mark pulls hard, and Yukhei stumbles to his feet. “Also, no.”

“Why not? I think it's a great idea.” Yukhei grins, brushing the dirt and grass from his body. Mark gestures for him to lower his head, and he does, to Mark’s eye level. Mark brushes more leaves and dirt off, while ignoring the kissy-face Yukhei is making at him.

“Ma~ark,” Yukhei whines, pointing to himself and eyeing at Mark expectantly.

Mark looks around to check for other people before huffing, and placing a quick peck on Yukhei’s full lips, trying to move back just as quickly. Only Yukhei has his arms around Mark in a second, and pulls him close, rubbing their cheeks together.

 _Trust Yukhei to embrace his feline side so completely._ Mark bears it with fond exasperation and tries not to smile.

“You're not hurt, right?” Yukhei asks as he pulls back, standing to his full height.

“Nah. Pretty sure you took the brunt of the impact there, you crazy idiot,” Mark snorts. His hands turn Yukhei‘s elbow toward him.

“I'm fine, they're shallow,” Yukhei reassures him.

“Still, maybe _not_ do that next time?” Mark says, gently pressing his thumb against the angry, red skin. Yukhei hisses.

“Yo man, I said I was fine, not that I wasn’t in pain. Why would you rub it like that!” he yelps.

“I wasn’t the one who picked someone up, then threw themselves down a grassy hill,” Mark chides, linking their fingers together and squeezing lightly. He meets Yukhei’s surprised expression with a small smile. “Let’s go. I’ll patch those up for you after you shower.”

Yukhei perks up. “Is that an invitation?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Haven’t I already said what a crappy idea it’d be?”

Yukhei pauses. “You haven’t explained why.”

“Because,” Mark scrunches his nose up, “One person is going to be under the water, while the other stands there being cold and wet, and that’s uncomfortable.”

Yukhei raises a single full eyebrow. “Gee, you sure gave that a lot of thought,” he muses. Mark ducks his head to hide his blush.

“It’s just logistics!” Mark clears his throat, suddenly speeding up as they approach their apartment building. Yukhei trails behind him, a playful bounce to his steps. Thankfully, it’s around dinner time so there aren’t many people using the elevators, and even less people, besides the concierge, to judge their mucky appearance.

Mark thanks his lucky stars. 

Once they step inside the elevator, Yukhei pulls Mark against him, slouching a little to nuzzle against Mark’s nape. Mark struggles for all of five seconds before giving up. There is no escaping Yukhei when he gets like this, especially since he overpowers Mark with his disgusting pile of muscles.

“You have until the third floor...” he protests weakly.

“I want to shower with you,” comes the reply.

“Your bloody arms are inches from my face, bro-”

“Better my arms than something else, hm?”

“Yukhei…”

“Just let me hold you for a bit."

Mark huffs with a resigned grin, then slumps against the taller body behind him.

To be honest, Yukhei has been the very definition of respectful about Mark’s personal boundaries from the get-go - minus the vaguely stalkerish episode at the beginning that Yukhei fondly remembers as their first dates, while Mark rolls his eyes and wonders how delusional this boy really is. Then, there are the moments where Yukhei ignores social conventions in favour of some skin to skin contact, cuddling up to Mark with a giant bear hug. But ever since they started, it was surprisingly Mark who initiating most of their… more intimate coupling.

“You smell so sweet,” Yukhei purrs against the pulse of Mark’s neck, and Mark shivers despite himself. _Until now, anyway_.

The elevator reaches the ninth floor. 

Yukhei releases Mark from his grip, but pulls Mark along with a lingering hand, leading them to Mark’s door. 

“Go shower first. I can order some food.” Yukhei smiles softly at Mark as they walk in.

Mark gives Yukhei a once-over, then stalks off to his room without another word. He emerges a moment later, and Yukhei catches the towel in the air before it hits his face. 

He stares at the fluffy blue towel, then at Mark, confusion on his face. 

“Let's go.” Mark nods at the bathroom. 

Yukhei’s face brightens by gigawatts. He leaps to his feet, shedding his clothes in seconds,and flies straight into Mark, who had seen this coming and was mentally prepared to have the wind knocked out of him. 

They end up tumbling onto the tub, and Mark knows the back of his legs will be bruised an unhappy purple tomorrow, but his heart swells as he meets Yukhei’s eyes. He's too happy to care.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” Yukhei whines. He peels Mark’s t-shirt off with a swipe of his giant hand, not giving Mark a second to react, much less complain. When Yukhei’s hands reach lower to Mark’s shorts, Mark’s brain finally catches up causing him to squeak and slip, but Yukhei catches him just in time.

“The amount of bodily harm I endure while being in your company...” Mark complains into Yukhei’s chest, inwardly both impressed and disgusted by the muscles there. He pushes himself off and finds his footing, then turns to start the shower. After a moment’s consideration, he draws up a bath instead.

Yukhei drapes himself across Mark’s back, wrapping his arms around Mark’s middle and pulls himself forward.

“Don't worry, you'll end in my arms always,” he mumbles into the crook of Mark’s neck and shoulder as the room fogs around them.

Mark snorts softly, and turns to meet Yukhei’s inquisitive gaze. Yukhei recognizes the look, and his eyes become half-lidded, grinning softly, he swoops down to capture Mark’s waiting mouth.

They share long, slow kisses, taking their time to taste and explore each other’s mouths, until Yukhei pushes harder against Mark, pressing him against the cool tiles. Mark breaks the kiss with a shiver. His sweet scent mixes with Yukhei’s smokey wood odor being amplified in the steam. It hangs in the air around them and fills their lungs. Yukhei presses butterfly kisses on Mark’s forehead, eyelids, then down the side of his face to his neck.

“You have a thing for necks, don't you?” Mark says, voice just above a whisper. Yukhei’s tongue peeks out and hazards a taste. A soft purring rumbles through his chest, and Mark closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“Just yours,” he mumbles into the soft skin. Mark unconsciously tilts his head, taking shallow breaths as his body reacts in the most delicious way. He doesn't need to open his eyes to feel Yukhei is in a similar state, his hardness has been pressing against his abdomen for the better half of the kisses.

“Huh.” Mark cracks an eye open, a teasing question in his eyes.

“It’s only you, Mark. I don’t think I can- I don’t need-” Yukhei stumbles on his words.

Mark’s eyes widen, and he waves his hands between them, feeling a little flustered.

“No... No, it’s cool. I was just teasing...”  
“It’s really only ever been you...”

Mark blushes bright red, and there are two dots of pink on Yukhei’s cheeks as he bites his lips, staring at Mark with wide, trusting eyes.

“Um,” he starts.

“Let’s... Uh. Let’s just take a step back,” Mark says slowly. But before Yukhei interprets that literally, he wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck and pulls him close for a kiss.

 _It’s okay. We’re okay,_ he presses into Yukhei’s soft lips. But more importantly: _I got you._

Because Yukhei is here, holding him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and it’s so hard to tamp down the overflowing tenderness that’s been growing in his heart ever since they started… He wants to give back just as much, if not more.

They break apart and grin shyly at each other for a moment, breath mingling between them. Mark tilts his head towards the bath and Yukhei nods with a happy grin. 

The tub isn’t large by any means, especially when Yukhei is so big, but they make due with the space available. Mark turns off the tap as Yukhei sinks in, and the water miraculously stays inside the tub. Yukhei groans in delight as the hot water envelops him completely. He dips his head under, then scrubs at an itchy spot on his scalp. Mark chuckles and press a hand on Yukhei’s head (to stop him from moving) as he sits on the edge of the tub.

“Where are you going? Come back here” Yukhei laughs, splashing the water in front of him. The big infant.

“Stay put. I said I’d take care of you.” Mark smiles, pumping some shampoo into his hands and proceeding to give Yukhei the best head scratch/massage he’s ever experienced in his entire life. Needless to say, five minutes in, and Yukhei is a purring puddle of contentment, eyes firmly closed. Not all cats like baths, but those who do, love it with a passion. Yukhei clearly fits in the latter category. Mark bites back a grin as he cups some water in his hands and scoops it onto the unruly locks, carefully avoiding the eyes and ears.

“Babe, you take such good care of me.” Yukhei rumbles, grinning widely.

“You’ve been keeping me on track in every other aspect of my life. It’s the least I can do,” Mark replies honestly. He massages the soft skin behind Yukhei’s ears and the taller man lets out a long moan.

Yukhei cracks open a golden eye and pins Mark with a playful look. “You’re next, I hope you know."

Mark raises a brow. “Do you know what you’re doing?” he asks teasingly. 

“You can teach me,” Yukhei says with an open air of confidence. “So I can be better for you.”

 _If that’s not cheesy..._ Mark represses a smile and shakes his head. “Okay,” he replies. 

Yukhei leans his head against Mark’s leg and catches the smaller man’s hands in his. He presses a kiss on a wrist and feels the shiver go up Mark’s arm. “Let me know if there are other ways I can make you happier too… I try to be observant, but I’m not good at it sometimes,” Yukhei says, golden eyes gazing into Mark’s honey browns.

Mark ducks his head to hide his blush, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He mumbles something that makes Yukhei grin, but the taller one of the two asks him to repeat it anyway.

“I said, you really need to stop making me fall for you all over again every day. And you totally heard me the first time, you hybrid idiot.”

Yukhei’s only response is to press a kiss on each of Mark’s captive fingers, then a final one on his palm before switching hands. Mark makes a muted sound of fondness, and Yukhei grin even harder. 

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

Mark snorts. “It’s hardly medicine, and give me my hand back. I need finish rinsing your hair out.”

“Why don’t I keep it, and we can switch, and I’ll wash your hair now?”

Mark raises an arched brow. “I’d like to see you multitask in the exact way you just described.”

“Oh.” Yukhei thinks for a second. “Well... I can give you something else to hold onto.”

“What, your heart?”

“My dick.”

Blink.

“…”

“Dude,” Mark deadpans.

Yukhei does his best to keep a straight face. “Yeah?” 

“You were so good, like, you almost had me.”

“It's a gift. And I do, in fact, have you.” He throws in a wink.

“Christ.” Mark makes a move to stand up, but Yukhei pulls him back, this time with gentleness and a sweet smile.

“Sit in front of me.” Yukhei splashes the water in front of him again.

“Your legs are too long.” Mark complains as he moves into the V of Yukhei’s legs.

Yukhei snorts. “You're just jealous.”

When Mark settles in the tight space, Yukhei does his best to copy what Mark did to him - but has less finesse. However, Mark gives him credit for being even more attentive than usual, kneading and pressing any spots when he lets out a soft moan. Needless to say, he’s extremely relaxed and satisfied by the end of it.

“Ma~ark, ba~by,” Yukhei sing-songs cutely in that deep voice of his. Er, well, he tries.

“Hm?” Mark cracks open an eye. 

“Rinse off with the shower? I can't get the soap suds off.”

“Mmm.”

And so they do, rinsing and scrubbing and cleaning some more. As they're toweling each other off, Mark inspects the angry red skin on Yukhei’s arms and knees, but he has nothing to worry about. He’s forgotten since he doesn’t get injured much, but Hybrids heal faster than the average human, and that’s proven by the scabs that have already formed on Yukhei’s arms where the scratches were deepest. He pokes at the tender skin and when Yukhei doesn’t hiss in pain, he decides that band-aids are probably unnecessary if they’re just going to be torn off in a few hours, so opts for applying a thin layer of Polysporin instead. 

As they’re getting dressed, Yukhei’s stomach grumbles up a storm, and Mark’s agrees, but more quietly. In the end, they decide to pick up some Thai food at a restaurant nearby. Yukhei is too lazy to go back to his apartment and get fresh clothes, so Mark lends him his biggest pair of sweatpants and baggy tee. It fits him just right, much to Mark’s mild annoyance. 

It’s a short walk to the restaurant, and as they approach, a voice behind them shouts:

“Hey, Mark!”

The two look back, and Mark’s face brightens. He jogs excitedly to the dark haired man and gives him a big hug. 

“What are you doing back in town?” Mark asks excitedly, pink dots lighting up his cheeks. Yukhei has never seen him like this before. He eyes the smaller man in front of them curiously. 

“Just visiting, seeing some family and friends,” the man replies, gummy smile infectious. “I haven’t seen you in so long! You’ve gotten so tall!”

Mark laughs and shoves the other man on the shoulder, then he remembers Yukhei.

“Sorry, completely forgot introductions. Minseok, Yukhei.” Mark gestures between the two men, and Yukhei gives Minseok a cursory once-over, before sticking his hand out nervously. _Why does he feel nervous?_

“Yukhei, or Lucas. Nice to meet you,” he stammers, managing a small smile.

Minseok grins and shakes his hand. His grip is surprisingly strong, his eyes razor sharp. The smile on Yukhei’s face droops a little.

“Minseok. Pleasure’s all mine.” They let go. 

Minseok turns back to Mark, gummy smile back in place. “Where are you guys headed off to?”

Yukhei takes a step closer to Mark. “Just picking up some food at Evergreen,” Mark replies. “Are you going to be in town for a while? We should meet up.”

“Till the end of the month, but I’ll be spending a few days out of town to attend a wedding,”Minseok explains. “I don’t know what my schedule is like, so I’ll have to get back to you.”

“Sure, no worries. What’s your number?” Mark already has his phone out.

“It’s the same one,” Minseok smiles. “Just because I’ve moved across the country doesn’t mean I’ve changed my number.”

“Across the country is three time zones away!” Mark shoots back sheepishly, tucking his phone away.

Yukhei watches the exchange quietly, but when he hears this, he interjects, “Oh? Whereabouts do you work?”

“On the west coast. I moved there with my partner for jobs that we’d be hard-pressed to find in this city. Plus, the nature is great,” Minseok replies. “Have you been?” 

Yukhei nods excitedly. “A couple times, actually! Love the mountains in that area. The ski hills there are world-renowned and magnificent.”

Mark turns to Yukhei with an expression of surprise. “You ski?”

Yukhei smirks in response. “Ski and snowboard, but I prefer the latter.”

Mark blinks. “Whoa, didn’t know that.”

“Just because I’m from a tropical place doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy winter sports,” Yukhei teases, nudging Mark.

“Oh? And where’s that?” Minseok asks.

“Hong Kong,” Yukhei replies with a proud smile.

“Neat!” Minseok grins. “I used to take a layover there when I did an exchange in Australia. It’s a beautiful city.”

“It sure is! There’s nothing quite like it, that’s for sure.” Yukhei grins.

“Are you- Sorry.” Minseok is interrupted by the phone that’s ringing in his hand and nods apologetically at Mark and Yukhei. Into the phone he says, “Yes, I’m around the corner. I’ll be there in a minute. Calm down. Yes, literally around the corner. Okay, I’ll see you.” He hangs up with an exasperated shake of his head and a fond smile.

“Sorry about that. As you can tell, weddings can be extremely stressful,” he comments wryly. 

Mark shakes his head empathetically. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around then! We’ll keep in touch.” He extends his hand and Minseok takes it, swinging his other arm around to clap Mark’s back.

“Yeah, for sure man.” He reaches out to Yukhei, who meets his hand in a firm handshake, before bidding the two a good night and heading off.

They’re on their own again.

“So… how exactly did you meet?” Yukhei raises an eyebrow, one arm slung around Mark’s shoulder almost too casually. Mark hums and considers this for a moment.

“Like, fifteen years ago? He used to babysit me.”

Yukhei pauses, “... How much older is he, exactly?”

“If memory serves me correctly, nine years." 

“WHAT?”

Mark turns back and regards Yukhei’s wide eyes with a poorly concealed smile. “What? Was it not apparent?”

Yukhei sputters, still shocked, “He looked like a baby soup dumpling, seconds away from jumping into a steamer!”

Mark chuckles at the mental image. “Ah, he gets that a lot, I think.”

They walk the ten more paces to the restaurant and place their orders swiftly. Mark laughs at Yukhei’s expression, which has transitioned from shock into something more thoughtful.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, moving close to Yukhei’s side.

“No wonder he gave off such strong vibes,” Yukhei mumbles, mostly to himself.

“What do you mean?” Mark tilts his head.

“There were like, hella strong alpha vibes coming from him, but he doesn’t even smell like a hybrid,” Yukhei explains, shifting his weight from foot to foot in discomfort. “He’s super protective of you. It’s why I asked how you guys met. I felt like I was being scrutinized and judged like an insect,” Yukhei finishes with a small shudder.

Mark is surprised by this information, but shakes his head quickly. “I guess it makes sense, I used to confide in him growing up.”

Yukhei shakes his head. “He’s kinda scary.”

Mark snorts. “You’re also a whole head taller.” He points out, biting back a smile.

“Not if he pulls a quick one on you. You could be casually walking down the street one second and be dead before your body even hits the ground in the next! He's literally the type to do that!” Yukhei exclaims.

Mark laughs. “Drama queen.”

But he does take a step toward Yukhei, so their shoulders are brushing, and squeezes the taller man’s hand in his for a moment before letting go. Yukhei smiles a little helplessly at Mark, who ducks his head and pretends he didn't do anything.

The food comes quickly. The green curry and pad thai smell heavenly. Yukhei forgets all about Minseok as he chases after Mark, and more importantly, their food. They pile into Mark’s apartment and onto his couch, then make a big mess out of the food. Fifteen minutes in, the take out boxes that look like they’ve never been used make a haphazard stack on Mark’s coffee table.

“Boy, that was good,” Yukhei groans, patting his belly.

“Yeah. I could go for something sweet now.” Mark nods in agreement.

Yukhei immediately opens his arms and points at himself. When Mark doesn’t immediately react, he makes a very big gesture of pointing to his lips and says, “Here, this is your dessert.”

Mark rolls his eyes, unimpressed. “I understood the first time.”

“Then come here already!” Yukhei complains.

Still, Mark doesn’t move. So Yukhei goes to him instead, crawling over until their faces are close, one hand carding through Mark’s untamed locks, then running down his neck, and landing somewhere above his heart.

“Mark?”

“Too full,” Mark explains with a lazy, contented sigh.

Yukhei snorts, but laughs nonetheless, burying his face in the crook of Mark’s neck and pressing a soft kiss there. 

“You missed,” Mark complains softly as he pulls the front of Yukhei’s, no, his, shirt close and crushes their lips together. Yukhei closes his eyes and balances his weight carefully until he’s almost pressed against Mark. Even though they’re not touching, the heat from Yukhei’s body radiates against Mark’s exposed belly and he shivers in delight.

Mark focuses on Yukhei’s lips, licking and tasting, while a familiar stirring warms the base of his abdomen causing a soft moan to escape him. His arms reach up to wrap around Yukhei’s neck, but in a quick motion, Yukhei collects his wrists in his giant hand and pins them above Mark’s head. He sucks and bites Mark’s bottom lip, eyes slivers of liquid gold as he watches him.

Mark’s hips twitch up involuntarily, pressing his need against Yukhei’s belly, eager for the contact. Honey brown eyes meet gold ones and Mark makes a rare, needy sound. Yukhei closes his eyes and trails open-mouthed kisses down Mark’s neck until he reaches the top of Mark’s shirt. He considers ripping the whole thing off for a second-

Mark stops Yukhei’s fingers at the collar of his tee. “You can’t keep tearing my shirts apart,” he says protectively.

Yukhei snorts softly, but obediently sits on his haunches as Mark sits up as well, tugging the shirt up. “Technically, I can. Especially if you’re wearing it, looking and smelling this good.”

But as the shirt goes up over Mark’s head and arms, Yukhei bunches the fabric up and ties a quick knot around Mark’s wrists, then pins them above his head.

“Hei?” 

“Hold on.” 

Yukhei’s voice dips even lower, becoming dark and husky, and it sends shivers down Mark’s spine. He carefully cradles Mark’s lithe body in his arms, moves them to the bedroom, before licking long stretches of skin on Mark’s neck, like feeding an addiction. 

“I’ll take good care of you, kit.”

Mark’s dick twitches at the name, and he squeezes his eyes shut when Yukhei presses his weight onto him, hands tracing circles around his sensitive nipples. He lets out a surprised sound.

“It’s a day or two away, and you’re already reacting like this,” Yukhei’s deep voice rumbles against Mark’s chest. He feels Mark’s body shudder beneath his lips and smirks, trailing his cold nose up to Mark’s collarbone and doing even more delicious things there...

“What’s… a day- or-”

Yukhei places an open-mouthed kiss on the soft skin just below Mark’s collarbone. He licks and sucks, emitting a low, content purr. A brush of soft fur tells Mark that Yukhei has transitioned; his teeth sharper, tail curving playfully, eyes liquid gold. Mark’s body tightens incrementally like a bow; the wet, hot pressure on his neck and the repeated brush of fingers on his nipples feels so good... _And has it always been this fast? Oh._  

 _Oh. So that’s..._  

_Nnh-_

Yukhei places a soft kiss where a deep red hickey has formed on Mark’s creamy skin, and smirks as he pulls away. Mark’s shorts are tugged off soon after, not that he's aware. He's too distracted by Yukhei’s handiwork when he looks down. His half-lidded eyes widen in alarm.

“Dude! It’s too close to my collar people can see-” he protests.

“Shh.”

Yukhei moves to collect a dark pink bud in his mouth and swirls his tongue around, licking and nibbling gently, before moving to do the same to the other. Mark chokes back a moan. It’s like there are invisible strings connecting his nipples directly to his cock. Each motion is amplified and leaves him twitching and growing even more wet with aroused urgency.

Then Yukhei moves lower, one large hand wraps around Mark’s full length, causing him to flush at the pleasure. The dark blue bed sheets create a stark contrast against Mark’s creamy caramel skin, especially when they’re bunched up in Mark’s fists. Yukhei feels himself grow even harder at the sight.

Mark has seconds to prepare himself before Yukhei swallows him, bit by bit, until he hits the back of his throat. Mark lets out a surprised gasp, his head thrown back as the warm, wet sensation wraps around him. Yukhei has gone down on Mark many times - it’s all about give and take after all - but he's still extremely sensitive and not at all used to the feeling.

“Yukhei… Ahh-”

Yukhei pushes Mark’s slender waist onto the mattress and holds it there, then one finger probes his entrance softly, before gaining access and pushing further. Mark lets out a loud moan, eyes squeezed shut. It takes a while for him to relax but when he does, a second one enters.

“You're so tight, babe,” Yukhei rumbles.

“Hn…. nnh.” Mark whines, hands tightening around the bed sheets above his head.

Yukhei knows his body well. His strong, experienced fingers apply pressure at just the right angle. Mark’s body tightens even further. Yukhei’s tongue swipes against the underside of Mark’s cock, then he pulls back to play with the tip. All the while his fingers pump a steady rhythm, in and out, then back in again...

“Hei-”

A tongue swirls on Mark’s tip and Mark begins to feel the pleasure building up from his abdomen. The stimulation is intensified when Yukhei adds a third finger, stretching Mark even more. He lets out a loud moan. 

“Fuck, baby. Baby, I’m... close…”

Yukhei’s arm stretches up to play with a nipple, and it pushes Mark even closer to the brink. His toes curl and he lets out a loud groan as he transitions, fluffy ears, tail and all. Heartbeats later, he comes into Yukhei’s waiting mouth, hips stuttering as Yukhei pumps and rides it out in the tempo only he knows.

Mark’s arms cover the top of his face and furry ears, his lungs working hard for the next inhales and exhales. Yukhei smirks and pulls off slowly, giving extra licks to clean up his kit before placing two bruising kisses on either side of Mark’s inner thighs. Then he slowly removes his fingers and tucks Mark’s tail off to the side, stroking it teasingly in a way that sends shivers up Mark’s spine. 

Ever since Yukhei discovered that Mark could have multiple orgasms, he's been taking advantage of the knowledge and pushes his kit as far as he can. It's usually only when Mark shoves him away with weak arms and an even weaker voice, breathless and raspy, that Yukhei backs off with a truly contented grin.

Which is why it comes as no surprise when Yukhei replaces his fingers with something thicker and longer, easing in slowly to not strain the over-sensitive Mark. Mark whines and wiggles his hips for a moment, but he doesn't push Yukhei away. Yukhei takes that as a good sign and presses further.

“My arms are gonna fall asleep,” Mark complains softly.

Yukhei snorts but doesn't stop until he’s fully sheathed, lifting Mark’s legs up to his shoulders in the process and making the smaller man whine. He smirks and reaches to untie Mark’s arms. “Thought you liked this.”

...

So it went like this: Yukhei had somehow convinced Mark to put on his favourite porn and masturbate in front of him. They had been drinking and getting frisky and Mark slipped up. Sue him. 

“What's the hurry?” asks the smaller man instead, clearing his throat and trying to forget that episode.

“You're so cute when you're embarrassed,” Yukhei teases, a large hand curling around Mark’s cheek.

Mark blushes even harder, but he pushes against Yukhei’s shoulder, flicking his head sideways with a silent command. The latter grins knowingly and carefully rolls both of them over without detaching. In this position, Yukhei reaches even deeper and as large as he is, enters Mark completely. Mark bites his lip to keep from moaning out loud, and Yukhei smirks. He pushes himself into a sitting position and holds Mark’s waist, but lets his kit determine the pace.

Mark slowly cards his fingers through Yukhei’s soft, unruly hair and presses their lips together as he lifts his hips slowly, squeezing his muscles, and he feels Yukhei moan into their kiss. He pulls Yukhei’s bottom lip in his mouth and licks, sucks and bites while he bounces to a steady rhythm. Yukhei, for the most part, is purring deeply into their kiss. Mark always tastes delicious, but he’s even sweeter around the time of his heat. Yukhei’s biology drives him to be even closer to Mark - if only to claim him... 

Mark’s nails dig into Yukhei’s shoulders as he arches his back, angling his hips to aim at that spot -

Yukhei responds by snapping his hips up, and Mark sees a flash of white.

He lets out a soft, drawn-out moan and clutches into Yukhei’s shoulders, his erection bounces between them, hard and leaking again. Yukhei’s grip on his hips is just shy of bruising as he struggles to not get too worked up either, but god, it’s difficult. Mark is curled over now, panting into the crook of Yukhei’s shoulder and neck as the pleasure builds inside him.

Yukhei places a giant hand on Mark’s thigh and holds him in place. “Mark...” 

“Just... give me a second...” 

Yukhei twitches inside Mark, and Mark bites back another groan.

“You’re totally doing that on purpose, aren’t you?” Mark growls, eyes narrowing to honey brown slits.

Even when he’s drenched in sweat, Yukhei somehow still looks dashing. This is not remotely fair.

“Maybe.” He grins toothily.

Mark mutters under his breath as he adjusts his angle and sits back down. But this time, Yukhei catches the breadth of his hips in one hand and the shoulder blade and nape in another, and attaches his lips just under the collarbone on the side without a hickey...

“Hei, you little - _hnn-_ You little fucker.”

Even at Mark’s protest, Yukhei doesn’t stop until another bloom of red and purple appears on his caramel skin, and Mark tightens considerably around him from the arousal.

“You get _really_ tight when I do that,” he teases with a dopey grin.

Mark glares back. “Fuck you.”

Yukhei smirks with half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, you are.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...”

Mark makes to move up and off, but Yukhei’s large hands on his thighs prevent him from escaping. “Also, I resent that. ‘ _Little_ fucker’?” he continues conversationally, like Mark isn’t sitting on him, wrapped so deliciously snug around his cock. 

Mark raises an eyebrow mockingly. “Well, I guess someone with such a small-”

“Small _what_ ? I’ll have you know I’m _perfectly proportioned_. I’m _big_ , therefore everything about me is _big_ ,” Yukhei retorts defensively, a hand moving up to catch and squeezes at the base of Mark’s neck in warning.

 _Stupid big people and their stupid power plays._ Mark rolls his eyes and grinds down harder, causing Yukhei to immediately let go, groaning into Mark’s shoulder as a shock of pleasure shoots up his spine. 

“Right, what was I saying? Someone with such a _small_ _amount of patience_ wouldn’t be able to help themselves. I just needed a bit of time to collect myself-”

“-Well, I sure hope that’s enough time.”

In a swift motion, Yukhei’s hand on Mark’s neck pulls him forward, crushing their lips and teeth together in a messy, bruising kiss, as his other arm goes under Mark’s butt and lifts him up as he stands. Mark lets out a surprised squeak and quickly wraps his arms and legs around Yukhei. 

“Wha-?”

Yukhei readjusts his hold, cupping Mark’s ass in his hands and rutting into the smaller male with slow, strong thrusts. What he doesn’t take into account is how much deeper he goes when Mark’s weight is fully seated on him, and this angle presses deliciously against Mark’s prostate, making him see stars with every push.

It’s painful. But it feels so good. Mark lets out staccato moans as he gets impaled again and again, completely lost to the sensations. Yukhei’s large hands position Mark’s hips with practiced motion, pressing and grinding deeper still, and he lets out a growl because this isn’t enough to teach Mark a lesson. So he lifts his tail up and against Mark’s lips - whose tongue peeks out in question - and Yukhei thrusts in, forcing Mark to wet his tail as he snaps his hips upwards.

It’s a double-edged sword, doing that. Yukhei’s pheromones are strong at the base of his tail, so Mark’s olfactory senses get hit with Yukhei’s strong smoked wood and spices scent and he becomes even wetter, almost like an aphrodisiac. On the other hand, Yukhei feels a hot, lewd tongue expertly twirling around his tail and it’s uncomfortable and arousing all at once. If he was trying to suppress the pleasure before, he’s definitely squeezing his eyes to stave off coming too soon.

In a half a dozen more strokes, Yukhei yanks his tail out of Mark’s sucking mouth, and Mark expects what Yukhei did the first time - exchanging his dick for his tail - but he feels the added pressure of the tail against his ring of muscles, and his eyes widen in shock. 

Yukhei smirks and pushes Mark up against a wall, arms above his head so he can read every flash of emotion in the smaller man’s eyes as he squeezes in. 

It’s a tight fit, but Yukhei is insistent and his tail doesn’t give, and eventually the tip makes it through, just an inch. Then another. And another.

Mark hisses, the hairs on his back standing straight as his back arches into a painful curve. One leg is thrown over Yukhei’s shoulder while the other wraps weakly around Yukhei’s waist. He blinks back tears as droplets of sweat collect at the tip of his chin. Yukhei leans in to lick it off. Mark is shaking with the additional pressure of the intrusion, but he doesn’t want it any other way.

Yukhei commits this to memory.

After a moment, Yukhei inches into Mark again and they both groan in unison. 

It’s very fucking tight.

His hips rotate shallowly while he moves his tail about… around… looking for a spot- 

“Ah!”

There.

“Ahn! Yu-”

His tail is dexterous, and he uses it to massage that special spot in Mark as he thrusts shallowly, easing in more as time passes. It’s slow but satisfying work as he watches Mark’s reactions. And when Yukhei catches sight of Mark’s erection between them, he reaches for it and rubs under the tip with a rough swipe of his thumb.

“Nnh- Hei...”

The reaction is immediate. Every inch of Mark’s skin becomes as sensitive as his nipples, and the wetness between his legs is renewed with vigor. Yukhei purrs into Mark’s shoulders as he thrusts slowly, deeply, like he wants to make Mark forget everything.

“Yukh- hei- Hei-” Mark yelps, hanging onto Yukhei’s neck for dear life as the tiger hybrid plunders his soft, moist channel that’s stretched beyond imagination.

Yukhei growls possessively and licks at Mark’s neck. When his canines graze against his pulse point, Mark tilts his head, baring more delicious skin in silent permission. His hips jerk down.

The grip on his hips tighten as Yukhei marks the boy in his arms with gentle, growing possessiveness. Mark’s legs tighten as the familiar heat bursts from his shoulders. His eyes squeeze shut as he tries to control the spike of pleasure. Then Yukhei’s member twitches, and he clamps down harder with a heady moan. Yukhei growls into Mark’s skin, thrusting and pressing deeper. The combined stimulation pushes Yukhei over the cliff, and he thrusts up as far as he can and floods into Mark. Wave after wave of thick white cum pumps into Mark and when it has nowhere else to go, forces its way back along the intruding cock and tail. It squirts out of the trembling leopard cat’s opening, running down Yukhei’s legs.

When Mark feels Yukhei’s heat explode inside him, he lets go. His orgasm is so powerful that his entire body twitches and spasms, uncontrolled, in Yukhei’s arms as he dirties their bellies. Yukhei holds him while waves of pleasure run through his lithe body.

Shaking, the two fall in a heap onto the bed. Only after its shrunk does Yukhei’s penis slide out of Mark, a dribble of liquids flowing out after it. Mark groans and wiggles his hips. Then finally, the tail also slides out.

Mark rolls onto his back, wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, eyes squeezed shut as the final tremors leave his body, Yukhei, curling against Mark’s side, can’t help but grin. 

“I thought you worked out,” he taunts.

Too tired for words, Mark flips him the bird, and Yukhei snickers.

He wiggles closer to Mark despite the smaller man’s protest of him being too hot.

“Post-coital cuddles are the best, don’t fight me. And I’m always hot.” Yukhei grumbles playfully, which would be cute if he didn’t sound like a dragon. Still, Mark’s heart flutters as their skins touch and Yukhei pulls his body flush into his arms, naturally making him the small spoon.

Through his half-lidded eyes, Yukhei sees the possessive bite mark on Mark’s shoulder and grins into it, licking and kissing around the skin with soft relish.

“It’s never going to heal at this rate,” Mark complains softly.

“...Good.” His long arms tighten as the hand on Mark’s chest, above his heart, presses deeper. Mark’s smaller hand covers his, fingers tracing around the long digits.

“What’s gotten into you?” Mark asks, intertwining their fingers. Yukhei squeezes lightly.

“Mmm, just…” 

Yukhei pauses and gets distracted sniffing his nape, so Mark grinds his hips back. Yukhei hisses lowly, but he does pull back a bit so their bodies are not pressed into such a tight line. He nips Mark’s ear in lighthearted warning. 

“Hei,” Mark whines. 

“Just… I wonder how much more of you I’ve yet to know,” Yukhei replies, tone playful. But somewhere underneath, Mark senses a hint of pensive possessiveness.

Mark slowly turns to face the handsome tiger hybrid, studying him for a moment. “Are you referring to Minseok?” 

Yukhei hums a vague reply. “I just- want to know more about you... Hey! You’re social, you must have some kind of social media right? How far back does it go?” 

“We’re not going through my dark history.” 

Mark does his best to ignore the whining man in front of him, even if he’s making a multitude of cute, but strange, expressions. 

“Stop contorting your face like that.” Mark smothers a smile, pushing his hand at Yukhei’s face to shove him away. But the latter captures his hand as he does his best petulant child whine. 

“Ma~ark, please! I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!” 

Mark rolls his eyes. “I’ve already seen yours, and it’s more than I care to know, you over-sharing idiot.”

Yukhei blinks. “You… stalked me?”

“…”

Mark clears his throat uncomfortably. “Maybe. But the point is, you’ll learn more about me with time anyway, there’s no need to go to my social media for this."

“You sound like you have something to hide. I’m gonna give you ten seconds to decide if you want me to interpret your dark past alone, or with you explaining-” Mark quirks an eyebrow, and before Yukhei knows it, he leaps out of bed and dashes to the kitchen counter, where his phone is. “Hey! You’re not allowed to delete posts!”

Yukhei chases after him and tackles him into the kitchen counter.

“Ow- dude!”

A strong arm wraps around Mark’s middle while the other covers the entire length of his arm to yank the phone from his hands. 

“This. Is. Not fair. At all,” Mark growls, attempting to wiggle out of Yukhei’s grip and failing miserably.

Yukhei smirks and twists Mark around, then picks him up and plops him on the marble counter. 

“It’s _so_ fair.” He grins cheekily, giving Mark a once-over.

Oh. Right. They haven’t even gotten dressed yet.

“Dude. I cook on this shit,” Mark deadpans, already squirming to slip off the counter, but Yukhei is standing between his legs, using his large hands to press his thighs against the counter.  

Yukhei snorts. “Your cooking consists of emptying take out boxes onto dishes. Though, I think I’ve seen you fry an egg before with a questionable result...”

Mark glares right back. “If you want to sleep over tonight, you’re not going to speak of that ever again.”

Yukhei’s jaws snap shut, but his grin is enough to irritate Mark even more. So he leans forward and pecks at Mark’s down-drawn lips. 

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” He grins.

After a tense moment, Mark huffs and concedes. “I don’t know what to do with you sometimes. Fine. I won’t delete anything. You can teach me how to fry an egg. Just get me off this counter.” He grumbles under his breath.

“Well, actually…” Yukhei says suggestively.

Mark meets his gaze for a moment, all dark and sexy with want, and blushes.

“Dude. I cook- er, prepare food-” He starts, fearful.

“We can always clean up afterwards,” Yukhei teases, leaning closer and closer. A hand presses a hot line up his thigh around to the small of his back, holding him in place. Mark feels a growing need between them and squirms even harder, then realizing that’s probably not productive, stills.

“Yukhei!” 

“That’s my name. But I like it more when you scream it as I make you come.” Yukhei follows that with a wink. A wink. Mark is out of words. Not that he needs to speak, because Yukhei claims his mouth, like he does everything else, fiercely, all-consuming, holding nothing back. When they break off to breathe, Yukhei’s not the only one whose growing erection is rubbing between them.

“But you are right, we do eat here…” Yukhei teases, peppering butterfly kisses on Mark’s cheeks and neck as his hands squeeze his ass, then pulling them closer to the edge. 

“If you’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, I’d much rather the bed,” Mark shoots back, despite its breathiness. “My back is already hurting” he whines, hoping the pity card works this time.

Yukhei snorts, but pulls back nonetheless. His golden eyes assess Mark for a moment, before stepping close again. “Hands around my neck?” He instructs, and Mark complies.

It shouldn’t be so fun, being carried so effortlessly, but Mark squeals in giddy happiness as Yukhei deposits them back into bed. Yukhei then crawls between Mark’s legs, a question in his eyes. Mark nods almost imperceptibly, a blush blooms on his cheeks, and Yukhei grins.

“Back? Or front?” He asks excitedly. 

Mark thinks for a moment, then flips onto his belly. At least in this position, his red face wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

Yukhei proceeds to eat Mark out, licking and prodding the tight ring of muscles that’s leaking a mix of white and clear syrup. Sometimes he goes down the sensitive perineum and length of his cock, all the way to the tip. Mark mewls and keens, coming a third time. 

When all said and done, Yukhei surfaces with a wide grin, having taken care of his partner thoroughly, then goes to fetch a warm wet towel. Mark feels boneless and has no will or means to move. He’s completely pampered and loving every second.

“Can I have a kiss now?” Yukhei asks from behind, body curling around him again. 

Mark wordlessly turns and pulls the taller in for a soul-searing kiss. He pours every inch of his being, of his fondness, of the respect, and admiration, and love for the other into the kiss, and Yukhei presses back, equally fiercely in love. 

No words were exchanged, but none were necessary. 

Just this, with Yukhei’s arm under Mark’s neck, fingers brushing through his soft hair while the other wraps around Mark’s hip tightly, and Mark’s hands in small fists between them. Mark guides the hand on his hip to his lips, and kisses each digit on the tip. Their breaths mingle, their eyes half-lidded and completely taken with each other. 

“You’ll always have me,” Mark mumbles softly. A promise.

“And you me,” Yukhei returns, curling Mark’s hands in his and pressing a kiss on the back.

Mark smiles. 

“Night, Hei.”

“Night, love.”

And they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, I wouldn't still be writing without you. To those who have left comments: you rock. I love hearing about your thoughts and feelings. To those who left kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions, thank you, thank you, thank you. I didn't think a Markhei fic would work out this well, and you proved me wrong.
> 
> Last but not least: **Happy birthday TY, you truly deserve the world.**
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/pnkpxls) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/n_kei)


End file.
